One In A Million
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "There's a one in a million chance I'll win this contest. The prize? To spend a month living with the Loonatics. But there's also a one in a million chance I'll make it as an artist, so I guess I have nothing to lose." When Holly Fox wins the contest, she changes her life -and the Loonatics' lives, forever. Acexi. TechXOC. Holly doesn't have powers.
1. Prologue

One In A Million

_"Previously titled 'The Complete Opposite of Science'. "There's a one in a million chance I'll win this contest. The prize? To spend a month living with the Loonatics. But there's also a one in a million chance I'll make it as an artist, so I guess I have nothing to lose." Holly Fox is doubtful she'll win the contest, but when by some chance she does, it changes her life -and the lives of the Loonatics, forever. AceXLexi, TechXOC ! Holly does NOT have powers!_

* * *

Prologue

**"What's that?"**

**"Nothing."** I snatched the slip of paper out of my older sister's (Heather) grasp. I tucked it into my jean pocket.

Heather tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. **"Whatever, it's not like I care or anything."** I rolled my eyes. My parents are sitting at the kitchen table too, but they don't say anything; this is normal, it proves that Heather, my other older sister Hilary and I are sisters. Mom has her red hair done up in a neat bun and was nibbling at her toast. My dad was reading the holo-paper through his square glasses, that were perched on the end of his short snout.

**"I should get to school,"** I said. I briefly hugged Mom and Dad, slung the strap of my bright green book bag over my shoulder and headed out the door to the bus-stop. I waited for a few minutes, before the bus came and I got on, and it took me to school.

(0)

I waited until the end of the day to fill out the application form for the special **LivingWithTheLoonatics **contest. I was in my last year of university at the Acme Tech Institute. The bell rang at the end of my favourite class; Social and Media Arts. I looked at the first questions.

1.) _What is your name?_  
Holly Fox

2.) _How old are you?_  
Twenty-two

3.) _What is your hair colour?_  
A bright red.

4.) _Eye colour?_  
Bright green

5.) _Female or Male?_  
Female

6.)_ Anthro or human?_  
A fox anthro with orange fur

7.) _What are your interests?  
_Drawing, sketching

8.) _Why should you win the_ contest?  
I'm hoping to...I don't really know. Maybe it'll help me be a better artist, not to mention just meet some new people.

I folded the piece of paper carefully, and crossed my fingers, when someone bumped into me. Or should I say some_body_: Alyssa Pussycat.

**"You're not seriously entering are you?"** She sneered, throwing her head back and laughing. How does her brown hair stay perfectly curled and bounce attractively while she laughs? **"Like you'll win."**

**"I have the same chances as you,"** I shot back.

Alyssa smirked. **"That's what you think." **She neatly dropped her slip in the contest box slot, and sashayed away in her stilettos, her hair flouncing behind her, shoving a first year student aside. My cheeks burned. I would love to beat her at something for once. I pressed the slip of paper to my lips. _Please let me win, _I pleaded. I moved my hand and pushed the paper into the contest box. I took a deep breath; the odds aren't good. There's a one in a million chances I'll win. But there's also a one in a million chance I'll become an artist, so I guess I have nothing to lose.

The information of who won would come in the mail tomorrow, probably after school, so I would have to wait at least twenty-four hours until I knew. I just hoped even if it wasn't me, it wasn't Alyssa Pussycat.

(0)

I was sitting at the desk in my bedroom the next day. I had had to redo my ponytail when I got home because too many strands of hair kept falling in front of my eyes I worked. Well, in my head I was working; my parents called it my hobby. I should probably be doing homework (I got a ton today! Hopefully I would finish it before one am though) but I got this idea in my head for a sketch, which wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to work, honest! (Why am I trying to convince myself...?) But I couldn't concentrate, so I caved in and started working on it. It was coming along well. It seemed to be a suit of armor, with an extra hard helmet to avoid concussion, and a belt specially designed for holding weapons; guns, swords, staffs, anything really. I was working on the accent colours for the helmet screen (a very pale blue) when there was a knock on my door. I put down my pencil, irritated; I _hate _it when people interrupt me in the middle of a drawing -at least the foundation was done though.

**"Come in," **I said. Mom walked in.

**"A letter came for you," **she replied. She handed me a thick envelope. In thin, neat writing was my name on the back, and sealing the envelope was a seal with the official **LivingWithTheLoonatics **contest logo. I took it from her, excitement shooting through me. She headed towards the door. **"Dinner'll be in an hour." **She called.

I barely heard her as my fingers darted towards the envelope. It was difficult to open, because I wanted to do it quickly, but I'm _horrible _with opening letters -no matter how hard I try I always mess up and open it in the most crude way possible- but I had to do it slowly; I didn't want to rip the letter inside. Finally I had pried it open.

I took the letter out and read:

_Dear Miss Fox,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are the winner of the 'LivingWithTheLoonatics' contest! A chaperon will escort you tomorrow mid morning (ten o'clock sharp) to the Loonatics HQ. All of your job, school and appointments have been organized and reassigned. We congratulate you._

_Sincerely__, _

_Daniel Pussycat_

**Daniel PussyCat**

I resisted the urge to scream in excitement; there's no way I would ever do something so girly. I had to reread it a few times to make sure it was real, and I noticed something. Daniel Pussycat, Daniel _Pussycat_! He must be a relative of Alyssa's...that's why she said 'That's what you think' about the odds of getting picked; she probably asked her dad or uncle or something so rig the contest...This just got ten times better!

I took out my MyTab ("Holds over five hundred songs, photos, pieces of art and pieces of writing!") from my bookbag, which was slumped against my chair. I pressed the on button and the screen popped up. I put 'insert' into the little search engine, and a blue button popped up. I pressed it and held the letter next to the large insert button the bottom. The letter slid in, and I put it under 'I won the contest!24'. Then I pressed the blue button again and inserted my drawing. I put it under 'armor#12' and put it in my artwork folder. Later I would scan it onto the computer and make it 3-D and highlight it with special colours to enhance the quality.

But right now I was focused on packing (did I even have enough clothes to pack for a month, or a big enough bag? Time to start searching for my bedroom floor), eating dinner, and telling my family. I think they would be a little alarmed if I disappeared for a month. Grinning, I flung my bedroom door open and practically skipped down the stairs; this was going to be great!

* * *

***grins sheepishly* I know, I know. Another new story is the last thing I should be doing. ^_^ But the inspiration was so strong, I could barely concentrate on anything else. Good thing I'm still on vacation ;) I hope you like Holly. Now, since I am adding this, along with my (hopefully) weekly updates to "Friends", and trying to update "Parenthood" and "Destiny's Path" somewhat often, I can't really promise how often this'll get updated. It really depends how long this burst of inspiration will last (it might be for as long as "Detention Room 101" did). 0-0 Long author's note. Lastly, please review. :D**


	2. Chapter One

One In A Million

Chapter One

I looked at my clock; 4:09 am. Roughly six hours (or three hundred and fifty-one minutes) until ten o'clock. I rolled over in bed, running a hand through my long hair. I, somehow, managed to fall asleep close to eleven o'clock (seeing as I would much rather leave my homework till later...I'm going to regret that decision later -I never learn do I?) but I woke up at three thirty and haven't been able to fall asleep since.

I thought about my family's reaction when I told them I had won the contest. My parents were surprised, since I hadn't told them anything about the contest, and they were a bit angry, but overall they were happy and excited for me. They promised to email me at least once a week. My sisters, Hilary and Heather, were really jealous. They had both entered the contest, and were the ones who told me about it in the first place. They didn't really say anything during dinner. Right before I was about to go to bed they came and knocked on my door. I let them in, and they told me that they would "Sorta miss you I guess." I smiled. Typical.

I thought back to my drawing, but decided not to work on it; I'm tired and I don't want to mess up on it. So I finally caved in and decided to reread one of my favourite books: "Lightning" by Gabrielle E. Coyote. It's the first book in the 'Storm' trilogy, and I must have read the whole series though multiple times. I opened the book and flicked on the lamp that was on my bedside table.

I started to read the first page:

_It was a quiet day in the town of Horkshire when it happened; the biggest storm of the century, and I was hit by lightning. But I should go back to the beginning. It was late afternoon; people had been predicting the storm for days. I was walking to my best friend's Hazel's house to wait out the storm there. I couldn't drive because it was such a small town most people could walk everywhere and there was no need for cars. Weather was never really a problem. It was usually a sunny place. Even in winter the sun was shining._

I found myself rereading the first paragraph without really taking a word in...

_It was a quiet day in the town of Horkshire when it happened;_

My eyelids drooped.

_the biggest storm of the century, and I was hit by lightning._

The book fell from my grasp onto the pillow while my head followed, asleep.

(0)

**"Sweetie?" **

What?

**"Sweetie?" **Mom called. **"It's almost time for you to get picked up, are you ready?"**

I lifted by head and looked at my clock; 9:45 am. My eyes widened. I had seriously overslept.

**"Give me a moment mom!" **I yelled down. I flung myself out of bed, slipped on the outfit I had laid out on my desk chair the night before. It was simple light green top and ratty jeans and a light blue watch. Not caring about my hair I put it in a ponytail and hoped it didn't look like a rat-nest and that I could do something about it when my chaperon was escorting me. I grabbed my big, black duffle bag (my older cousin used to play hockey; it still smells a bit sweaty) full of my clothes, with my MyTab safely stowed away, and ran down the stairs, skipping the last three.

Luckily, Mom had prepared a few pieces of toast. I act them quickly, hoping I wouldn't get hiccups (hate them with a burning passion). Then Mom hugged me for so long I had to remind her of the time. Dad ruffled my hair, but I didn't mind. It was already messy. Hilary gave me a brief hug, while Heather whispered: "If you need anything, call me okay?" Then she hugged me and looked like it was the last thing she wanted to do. I grinned. We're sisters all right.

**"See you in a month," **I said. **"Love you!" **The car, or should I say a sleek black limo, pulled up. A female bunny in pink and black armor stepped out from where the passengers would ride. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things; to make sure it really was Lexi Bunny.

**"You must be Holly," **she said brightly, smiling. She was really pretty. She had blonde bangs that hung in front of her bright green eyes.

I forced my voice to work. **"H-hi. Yeah, I'm Holly...and you're Lexi Bunny." **

Lexi laughed. **"Lexi's fine. I can't tell you how glad I am that a girl won the contest," **she said as we walked towards the limo. She opened the door for me and I got in, her sitting next to me. The limo started to drive away from my house.

**"It must be hard being the only girl," **I said. Talking to her, surprisingly, was really easy. Maybe it was because she was just one of those people who can make you feel good just by walking into the room, like a best friend. **"That's only guesswork though. I have two older sisters, although we don't hang out that much. They prefer make-up, shopping and clothes, while I like to draw."**

**"I don't mind shopping...as long as it's for video games. I don't think I would mind having sisters, although I already have eight brothers, and the house is full to bursting even with me living at HQ...speaking of which you'll get to have your first look at in a moment."**

The limo rounded the bend, and the skyscraper that had been blocking the Loonatics tower was gone. The Loonatics' HQ was enormous. You could see it from miles away. The big blue sphere that was somehow suspended in the air in the middle of the HQ's opening was glimmering in the sun, almost like a disco ball. I looked at in wonder, and said something really intelligent like: **"Wow."**

Lexi grinned. **"You never get used to the view off the balcony, just for the record. When we get there, Ace -the leader of the team," **I nodded, having already known, while making an observation. It was the way she said Ace's name, did she like him? **"And I will show you around and I'll help you move into your room."**

The limo pulled up at the HQ and I shouldered my duffle bag (Lexi had offered to carry it, but I had said no) as we walked over to the HQ. Lexi stood in front of a scanner system that scanned her face and the doors opened to an elevator. We got in and Lexi pressed a button for the one hundred and twenty-fifth floor. The elevator shot up through the building until it reached the outside of it below the giant sphere we were headed. The elevator continued to rise and I could see the city down below because it was a glass floor. Thank god I'm not scared of heights. Spiders, on the other hand...

**"Tech installed anti-gravity devices for this to work," **Lexi explained as the elevator started to go into its slot in the sphere. It wouldn't be long now. I had to admit I was impressed; anti-gravity devices could be pretty hard to make, let alone to have them function properly. I already knew who all the Loonatics were; who didn't? Tech was the coyote in the green suit.

**"He must be pretty good at what he does then," **I said.

Lexi chuckled. **"I hope so considering all the time he spends in his lab." **The elevator came to a stop. There was a ding. The doors slid open. **"Just a warning, Duck can be pretty obnoxious sometimes, but don't take offense at what-"**

**"About time the newbie got here!" **Someone said, clearly annoyed, as Lexi and I stepped out of the elevator. That must be Duck. Sure enough, it was, and he came into view in his black and orange suit. He walked up to me with an air of importance.

**"You're new around here, so let me lay down the rules. Number one, no touching my stuff. Number two, don't go into my room. Number three, you have to do whatever I say-"**

**"Really Duck? Goil just got here." **A bunny in a black and yellow suit -Ace- said. Duck grumbled and left to stand beside the purple Tasmanian, Slam, who was waving at me. I shyly waved back. I looked at Ace. I could see why Lexi liked him, he certainly was attractive. **"Sorry 'bout him, he's just being-"**

**"Duck," **Lexi supplied. Ace chuckled.

**"Pretty much. Now what's yer name kiddo?"**

**"Holly." **I said. I tugged subconsciously at a strand of my hair that had come out of my ponytail, mentally smacking myself. I had forgotten to brush it in the car! **"Holly Fox."**

**"Welcome to HQ."**

**"Thanks." **He certainly had the same quality as Lexi; he was friendly and easy to talk to.

**"Guess we should do some introductions, just in case," **Ace said. **"Ya already met Duck, dat's Slam," **Slam grinned at me and I smiled back. He was a bit scary at first, but he probably had a big heart. **"Lex, an' I'm Ace. Dis is Rev-"**

A roadrunner who looked to be younger than me zoomed up, grabbed my hand and shook it. **"Hi-I'm-Rev-it's-so-cool-you-won-the-contest-this-is-going-to-be-so-much-fun-!" **I only caught "Hi I'm Rev" and I figured he meant well, but I was relieved that Slam picked up Rev from the floor to stop him talking and shaking my hand, which was now a bit sore.

**"An' den dere's Tech -where is he?" **Ace said. He shook his head, seeming to already know the answer. The other Loonatics followed him when he walked away from the main living area so I tagged along. Ace had stopped at a door. He punched something into a keypad. The door slid open, revealing a coyote crouched over a machine that looked to be half finished. He was wearing a black and green suit, and was screwing a bolt in. He looked up, initially irritated by being interrupted, but when he spotted me he looked surprised.

**"She arrived? Why didn't you tell me?" **Tech asked.

**"I did," **Ace said.

**"Oh, sorry," **the coyote walked over to me. He stuck out his hand. **"Nice to meet you, I'm Tech." **

I shook his hand. **"I'm Holly." **I leaned closer to Lexi. **"He's kinda cute." **I whispered. Lexi nodded, but I noticed she was looking at Ace. I stifled a laugh. **"So, you and Ace were going to show me around?"**

(0)

The Loonatics' HQ was really amazing. First, the two bunnies showed me where the bathroom was (I made sure I remembered it, for obvious reasons), the training room, which was insanely awesome, the TV and how to turn it on and things like that, and finally the enormous kitchen, which was where we were now, having lunch.

Ace and Lexi were vegetarians, so they were both having leftover veggie pizza from the other night, while I had some of the leftover pepperoni. It was really good.

**"What pizza place do you order from?" **I asked, because from now on, that's where I would be ordering.

**"The pizza place Slam's family owns," **Lexi replied. **"It's called Big Bites."**

**"That's so cool." **I finished my third slice. Lexi was done too.

**"Why don't I show you your room?" **She suggested. I nodded and we left. I noticed Ace had left too to meditate. We passed him and Tech practicing on our way to my room, which was right next to Lexi's. **"The code is six, fifteen, twenty-four." **I put the code into the keypad and the door slid open to my room. It was already set up with a dresser, bed, bedside table, a desk, a chair and a large closet. **"Dinner's at six o'clock." **She said on her way out. **"If you need anything or just want to hang out, I'll be the training room." **She left.

I sat down on my bed and started to unpack. This was awesome. A whole thirty days to go.

* * *

**Please reveiw.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hey guys. So, thank you for all the reviews (already eight, I can barely believe it! :D) and I've decided to reply to them**.

**TAILS1: I'm glad you're liking the story. Although, since this story is already centered around one OC, I don't think I'll put your OC in yet. Maybe in later chapters, or if you guys want a sequel to this story (hinthintnudgenudge) I'd more probably put her in. Since this is the case, in your next review could you give me more information on her, just so it's easier to make her realistic? Sounds like you have lots of ideas as well; you should get an account. :) Loonatics queen? Aw, thanks.**

**Mitch 566: According to the HollyXTech pairing, I think it'll be a bit slow, on Tech's part, seeing as he probably didn't get a lot of girl experience, although Holly is more confident, so I think she would be more bold. :) Glad to see you're excited.**

**PPG2009: Yup, this is gonna be good. Should be very exciting, and hopefully funny in some parts.**

**Snheeta: Loyal reviewer as ever. Cuteness abound. Like I said with Mitch 566, that's probably how it's going to go, full of awkward silences, brief smiles and eye catches, and lots of blushes! :D**

**I hope you had a nice holiday so far and a Happy New Year tonight! Once you're done reading, please review.**

* * *

After I was done unpacking, and had only filled half of the huge closet (I would have to ask Lexi where the laundry machine was) I decided to take the doe up on her offer, so I headed to the training room. I think I got a little lost, but I found it after two wrong turns, thanks to Rev, who bumped into me in the hallway on his way to Tech's lab.

**"Thanks Rev," **I said as I jogged in the direction he told me to.

**"No-problem-Holly!"** He zoomed away in the opposite direction.

When I reached the training room and doors shinged open, and there was a very intense scene going on. Ace and Lexi were doing a holographic robot challenge, and it was getting pretty serious. I stood there, dumbfounded, as I watched them fight. Ace jumped over three robots and blasted them all with his laser vision. They fizzed out back into thin air. Ace took out his sword and began slicing robots; meanwhile Lexi was defeating other robots with her martial art skills. She crouched down and did a one-eighty turn, her foot extended to trip two robots down (they fizzed out) before flipping over another two and brain-blasting them. I noticed Ace was staring at her a bit. There were only a few robots left; Lexi was quickly taking care of them while Ace was locked in a battle with a large one with his sword.

There was a clang and a groan as a robot sent Ace flying to the wall on the other side of the training room. He fell to the floor while the robot who had done it walked over to him. I started to hyperventilate a bit; this was just a training exercise right? The robot wouldn't permanently hurt him right?

Luckily Lexi charged the robot, leaped on top, grabbed the head with her arms and ripped it off. The robot -who had just reached Ace-fell on it's knees and fell, face (does it have one?) forward towards the yellow bunny, who Lexi pulled out of the way just in time. The other robots had been defeated.

**"Ace, are you okay?" **Lexi asked worriedly as she helped him stand up.

**"Yeah, don't worry Lex," **Ace said. There was no way Lexi wouldn't worry, judging by her doubtful face. Ace seemed to know this too. **"Just a bruise." **He looked up from her and spotted me, still standing in the doorway. Lexi did too.

**"Hey Holly," **Lexi said. The two bunnies walked over.

**"That was some awesome fighting," **I said.** "You're both really good."**

Ace chuckled. **"Hope so, we are de leader an' second in command afta all." **

**"Oh really?" **I raised my eyebrows, amused, looking at Lexi. **"Lexi forgot to mention she was the second in command."**

I couldn't tell if Lexi was blushing or not, because the area around her mouth was pink her in armor, but she certainly looked embarrassed. **"It's not that big of a deal..."**

I smiled at her. **"Not that big of a deal? I think that's pretty impressive."**

**"Especially since yer de only goil on de team." **Ace added in. The doe tried to glare at him. Finally she stopped frowning and smiled at bit.

**"So, what did you come down here for?" **She asked.

**"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."**

**"Sure, just let me take a quick shower." **Lexi walked out of the training room.

I grinned at Ace, who had watched her walk away. **"Do you like her or something?" **Immediately he looked horrified.

**"Shh, she has super hearing ya know!" **He whispered. I chuckled.

**"That wasn't an answer. But I'll take it as a yes." **His eyes widened. **"Don't worry, I won't tell her. But if you ever want advice, who better to go than a girl?"**

Ace calmed down. **"I might have ta take ya up on dat offer some time."**

(0)

**"Lexi," **I said, something occurring to me. We were sitting in her room, and she was back from her shower. She had gotten back into her uniform, and we had just been talking for at least an hour. She asked me questions about my life (my family, school, my artwork) and I had asked her questions about her life as a superhero (was it fun or dangerous, and stuff about her teammates; although I had stayed away from the Ace topic). **"When was the last time you left HQ, for like, fun stuff, not a mission?"**

Lexi thought on it for a moment. She shrugged. **"Probably a year."**

**"You know what we're doing then, we're going to the mall to act like regular people." **I said, getting up from her desk chair (it was surprisingly comfortable). Lexi laughed.

**"Okay your highness," **Lexi said. **"Just let me get dressed." **I nodded and left her room to wait in the main room. Duck was sitting on the couch and flicking through the channels. Tech was there too, working on the machine he had been working on when I first met him.

**"Hello," **he said without looking up.

**"What are you working on?" **I asked.

**"An updated version of my hydro-power ray two thousand. It can turn water, like rain, into balls of energy you can fire. I figured it would be good to have if we have to face WeatherVane or Aldopho again," **he explained, looking up. I got what he was saying. I had heard about both of those super-freaks on the news.

**"That's pretty cool," **I said. **"How does it work?"**

He seemed to be mildly surprised. I guessed none of his teammates (except maybe Rev) were particularly interested in stuff like this. **"Well it takes the joined air particles that make up the rain and changes them into lightning particles." **I nodded. I was familiar with the concept. There was a similar idea in the _Storm_ trilogy.

**"Hey Tech," **I began, thinking. **"You wouldn't happen to know a Gabrielle E. Coyote would you?"**

**"Yeah, she's my aunt."**

**"Really?" **Once again I resisted the urge to squeal: too girly. **"She's my favourite author! I love her Storm books!"**

Tech smiled at me. It wasn't smug, or a fake one, but a small, shy, genuine smile. **"Maybe I could introduce you to her sometime."**

**"That would be so awesome, thanks." **I smiled back at him, and we just stood like that for a while. I don't think either of us really knew what to say. I mentally smacked myself because I knew I must be blushing. Somebody cleared their throat and we both turned around to see Lexi, who was even prettier out of uniform. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved top and jeans. **"I should, get going...nice talking to you Tech."**

**"You too," **Tech said, a little vaguely. He went back to his machine while I walked out of the HQ into the elevator with Lexi. I tugged on the sleeve of my pale green long-sleeved hoodie.

**"Talking with Tech hmm?" **Lexi said, clearly amused.

I blushed. **"Oh shut up." **I could tell she wasn't taking me seriously considering I was smiling though.

(0)

**"Holly? Holly Fox!"**

I groaned, recognizing the voice and tapping of heels: Alyssa Pussycat...just my luck. Lexi and I had been at the mall for probably an hour. We had gone to a couple of shops, trying on the most ridicules outfits and taking hilarious pictures on her phone; we had stopped at an ice cream place and gotten our favourite flavours; we had hit the pet store, cooing at the cute puppies and kittens (I really wanted to take one home, but there was a not pet rule in HQ and my parents would _not _be happy to get an animal on their doorstep a day after I had left. But back to the present: Alyssa Pussycat, her hair as perfect as ever.

**"Oh my gosh," **she squealed. Lexi and I turned around, and I forced a smile on my face.

**"Hey Alyssa." **

**"Who's your friend?"**

**"Oh hi, I'm Lexi Bunny."**

Alyssa gasped. **"Like _the _Lexi Bunny?"**

Lexi giggled. **"Uh, yeah."**

**"No way!" **Alyssa said. I resisted the urge to fake-vomit. **"So tell me," **_Please don't ask the question, _I begged, because I knew exactly what it was going to be. **"Are you and Ace an item?" **Aanndd she asked the question.

**"What?" **Lexi said, flustered. Her cheeks were red. **"N-no. We're just friends."**

**"So he's free on the market then, excellent. Maybe I'll have to give him a call?" **She giggled and tossed her hair. **"Well it was great seeing you, and nice meeting you Lexi. Chow," **she walked away, her hair flouncing attractively. God I hate her hair...maybe one day I could cut it all off...but I figured I should give Lexi an explanation.

**"That, Lexi, is the most annoying person in the world, Alyssa Pussycat," **I said dryly.

**"Definitely annoying," **Lexi agreed.

**"Don't worry," **I said. **"Even if she get's Ace's number, he would never go out with her." **Lexi blushed but looked a little less annoyed.

**"Yeah, you're probably right." **She glanced at her watch. **"It's already almost time for dinner, we should head back."**

(0)

**"I never knew you could cook so well Slam," **I said, feeling _really _full. We were sitting around the kitchen table. Slam, who was sitting beside me, grinned at me. He had made a really amazing lasagna with garlic bread and salad with little cubes of cheese in it. **"It must run in the family." **

**"Yeah-it-sure-is-a-good-thing-someone-can-cook-well-or-we'd-live-on-take-out-food-." **Rev blabbed. Duck nodded in agreement and then:

**"BURP." **

I was the only one who was grossed out. I guess the others were so used to it, and it didn't bother Lexi because she had told me she grew up with eight brothers.

**"'Cuse me." **Duck said sheepishly. I smiled a little. Maybe it wasn't _that _gross.

**"So, what did you guys do before the meteor hit?" **I asked. Ace was the first to go. He was brief and he didn't say almost anything about his family; just that he was an only child. I could tell he was holding back information, but I wasn't about to pry. Duck swooped in next, explaining how he had been adopted, a very extensive of all his supposed girlfriends, and that he had been a pool boy. Slam, Rev (I caught most of what he said), Lexi and then Tech. I felt bad that their lives had been hard before the meteor came, but I was glad it had happened.

**"What's your life like?" **Tech said curiously.

**"Pretty good. My best friend, Mary, she went to England to travel this year so when she comes back she'll have first-hand in her history course; she wants to teach it. My sisters are well...different than me, they're more girly. I really want to be an artist, maybe just for creativity, but also for science and digital diagrams and things like that." **I said.

**"I-just-had-an-idea-after-dinner-we-should-watch-a-movie-!" **Rev said excitedly.

**"Sounds good," **Ace said. **"Does everyone want ta?" **Everybody raised their hands. **"Okay, wat movie should we watch?" **

**"Ghafflfamd." **Slam suggested.

I smiled. **"The Hunger Games? Does that sound good to everyone?" **Everyone nodded. **"Okay. But it's not as good as the books."**

**"Movies never are," **Tech agreed.

(0)

I really didn't think I would be closing my eyes so much. I mean, I had read the book, I knew what would happen. But I still got teary-eyed at Rue's death.

The movie had finished, the credits scrolling by. Lexi, Rev and Duck had fallen asleep. So had Tech. Lexi had ended up resting her head on Ace's shoulder. He had put an arm around her to make sure she didn't move or become uncomfortable. I smiled softly; eventually they would get together.

I looked over at Tech, who was snoring quietly beside me. Hesitantly I placed my head on his shoulder. Ace and I locked eyes, and he smirked at me.

**"Oh shut up," **I said with a smile. I started to drift off to sleep, one last thought in my head: _I think I'm going to like it here._


	4. Chapter Three

**Mitch 566: Sometimes I'm too lazy as well; know the feeling. I'm glad that you're liking the story. Yeah, I don't think subtle hints are going to work well with Tech. ;)**

**Snheeta: Annie? I can see how. Both redheads; Holl-ie. Ann-ie. I love that movie. Hmm. I might just use that, thanks. ;) Suggestions? Of course. Anything to make my writing (story, plot, characters) better! What did you have in mind? Maybe not exactly steamy per-say, well maybe in Tech and Holly terms. I hope you had a happy New Year's as well. :D**

**Tails1: I have to admit, I like being called the Loonatics Queen (i so don't have a life XD but I prefer it that way :D) That sounds pretty interesting. I already have ideas for her back story (government facility anyone? hinthint) forming. You've given me her basic outline and one main trait; is there anything else you'd like to add, or can I do it myself? For example: does she have a temper? Strange habits (nibbling at her nails)? What does she really care about? What is her family like? You can either work on these and tell me in your review, or you can tell me that I can make it up myself; your choice.**

**Starskulls: Thanks for the review. I'm happy you're enjoying the story. Yeah, hopefully I'll update soon too. XD  
**

**I hope you all had a Happy New Year's! My new-year's resolution? To be a better updater...and finish writing my original novel and do to better in school and small real life things like that. XD **

**Also, right now I'm really focusing on three main multi-chap stories: Parenthood, Destiny's Path (no one's reviewed chapter 8 yet, hinthint) and this one. Friends is like a side project, since it's drabbles. So now my updates are going to somewhat follow a pattern. **

**One In A Million will be updated first, than Parenthood and then Destiny's Path. So look out for a new Parenthood chapter soon. This'll be the standard update order, assuming no really bad cases of writers block. **

**Lastly, please reveiw.**

* * *

Chapter Three

It took me a moment to remember where I was when I woke up. I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the dazzling sunlight. I looked at the Loonatics, who were all asleep -except for Ace. He was gone. Lexi had been laid carefully and comfortably on the couch, her head on a soft pillow. I blushed furiously when I realized my head was on Tech's shoulder.

I removed my head and looked at my watch: only nine thirty-four. Not bad at all. I headed first to my room, to change out of my clothes from yesterday, and then I made my way to the kitchen. I found Ace sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee (it might be decaffeinated, because I doubt they let Rev have normal coffee).

**"How long have you been up?" **I asked, walking to the fridge and opening it.

**"Since seven thirty." **Ace replied. I gaped at him. **"Been meditating," **he said indifferently. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal before sitting down.

**"Is it really that great? Meditating I mean?" **

**"It certainly relieves stress. Not ta mention it's good for figuring stuff out."**

**"Do you think you could teach me?"**

**"I taught Tech, we could both teach ya, it'd be faster. So yeah, sure." **

We smiled at each other for a moment. After a while, I said: **"So, Lexi fell asleep on your shoulder...?" **I smirked as he blushed.

**"Uh..." **He stuttered. He seemed to be thinking hard for a second before bursting out: **"Is dat a good ting?"**

I chuckled. **"Yes,"** he looked thoroughly relieved. **"Let me guess, you haven't had much experience with girls?"**

**"Dere's not a lot of dating opportunities on de streets-" **Ace stopped talking, realizing he had let something slip.

**"You lived on the streets?" **I said softly. He nodded.

**"Just, don't tell de guys. Only Lex knows, an' I would prefer to leave it that way."**

**"I won't tell," **I promised. **"I never lived on the streets, but...I've know what it feels like to be an outsider." **

**"What made you feel like an outsider?" **Another voice -a female one- said. Lexi was standing there behind us. I wondered how much she had heard. Poor Ace.

**"Well, my mom and my sisters all really like make-up and things like, but I don't...there's a disconnect you know? So when I was younger I really liked books, because I could sorta escape into them, away from the feeling, for a few hours..." **I finished. I stared at my bowl of cereal, the last few pieces had become soggy.

**"I can relate," **Lexi said after a while. **"I was the only girl in my family, and even though I love my brothers to bits, I wouldn't have minded having a sister...just having a mom isn't really the same."** There was silence for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Then Duck's _wonderful_ (sarcasm, if you didn't pick up on that...) voice rang through the air:

**"WHO ATE MY COOKIES?! REV!"**

We all laughed.

(0)

Gradually, I got into a routine the following days, and I learned things about the six anthros. Ace always got up early (due to living on the streets, since sleep isn't a big priority) and when he had free time he would meditate, train alone or usually with Lexi, and generally just take care of the team; whether it was to stop a fight between Duck and someone else about the TV, or to make sure Tech ate and drank, or that there was food in the fridge and that Slam didn't eat it all, or making sure Rev didn't get his hands on any sugar (especially Duck's cookies) or making sure that none of Lexi's ex-boyfriends bothered her too much.

Lexi was kind, caring and fun. Whenever Duck was going on his rants about how he would be the better leader (who is he fooling, really?) she would defend Ace. Sometimes she played video games with Rev, and acted as a sort of mother over the team. She made sure things never got too crazy, because her leader couldn't do it all, so sometimes she would do his paper-work.

Duck was, simply, annoying; for most of the time anyway. Although I knew from past missions the news that he really was brave, and he would come through in tough situations. Not to mention, although ninety percent of his comments were annoying, some of the others really were funny.

Rev was a speedster, fun, happy and smart. He reminded me a bit of a younger brother, or a younger cousin. Maybe it's only because I'm a whole year older than him. He's really good at video games, and after getting beaten ten times in a row playing all the video games in the Game room, I determined to beat him once at one.

Even though Slam was initially sorta scary, I learned I was right; he had a big appetite and an even bigger heart. He was also -I was surprised to learn- an extremely good painter. One of his favourite things to paint was the different views from HQ during different times of the day; they were breath-taking. There were also some food paintings, but they were fewer ones because he told me he usually ended up eating the food while he was arranging it.

To put it simply, Tech was a shut-in and a book-worm with a crazy inventor thrown in there combined. But he really was nice, and if I was wondering what his invention was, he would take the time to explain it to me, and the few concepts I didn't understand. He could also play chess. But right now he was sitting next to me on the couch, reading my copy of _Lightning. _He had never read his aunt's book, and wanted to know what it was about. I had finished rereading it late last night, and was rereading the second book, _Thunder__. _I was reading about the armor the main character, Sam Hayes, is putting on to defeat the villain with his lightning powers (when he was struck by it you know?) and I thought back to my armor sketch.

I decided to take out my MyTab and work on it, which I was just finishing up. I took out the digital pen that went along with the MyTab and started to shade in the darker parts.

**"What's that?" **Tech asked. I blushed, my normally white furred cheeks the same colour as my hair.

**"Just a drawing," **I said hurriedly. I moved my hand a little bit over to cover it.

**"Can I see?" **He said gently.

**"Umm..." **I thought about it. What if he didn't think it was good? What if he thought it was horrible. _Calm down Holly, _I told myself. _If you don't get feedback how are you supposed to get better? _**"Sure." **I handed the MyTab over to Tech; our my fingers brushed his and they suddenly felt tingly. Tech examined the drawing. After what might have been only a few seconds -it felt like forever- he said:

**"This is really cool. Did you draw this?" **I nodded, still blushing. **"This...this is really good. You know, I could probably make this."**

**"Really?" **

**"Yeah, a big version or a small one. If I made both, maybe it would be better Loonatics' armor, and you could keep the small one to make your drawing even better; if that's possible..." **Now it was Tech's turn to turn red.

**"T-thanks Tech. That means a lot." **I smiled at him, and he grinned back. There was silence and I was wracking my brain for something to say that wouldn't make me look like an idiot and I stared at the _Lightning _book in his hands. **"So, do you like the book?"**

**"Wha-? Oh, yeah, it's really good. I can't believe I never read it before. My aunt's really talented." **We talked for a bit more about the book; I had to be careful about what I said because I didn't want to spoil anything (even though Tech insisted he wanted spoilers). I once had a book spoiled for me and I was so mad at my cousin (the one who plays hockey) I drew a crude sketch of him getting eaten by a book; surprisingly it made me feel much better.

**"My aunt lives in the city, maybe we could visit her next week together," **Tech suggested.

I smiled shyly. He and me alone in a car...knowing my luck with boys this would end badly, but I really hoped it wouldn't. Tech was a really nice, smart -and even though it isn't that important (who am I kidding)- attractive guy.**"I'd like that."**

(0)

The MyTab is basically a small, portable computer. So along with holding things like art and music and writing, you also check your Galaxymail*. I put in my username (hollyfoxrocks ) and my password (not telling!). I had gotten two new emails. One from my friend Mary. I clicked on it, and wasn't surprised it was short. Why spend time on your MyTab when you're in England?

_Guess what? Tomorrow I'm heading to Italy. I can't wait to go to a restaurant and see the Leaning Tower of Pisa, it's going to be amazing! I still can't believe you won the contest, but I've been here since September and it's already October so I guess that just goes to show what I'm like. What have YOU been doing?_

_Love ya,  
Mary_

I grinned and wrote back a reply, about what the Loonatics were like, especially Tech, and how his aunt was the author of the Storm trilogy. I was pleased with it and I clicked send. The other email was from my parents, asking how I was and what it was like living with the Loonatics, how Heather had gotten (another) new boyfriend, how Hilary had become top cheerleader, small things like that.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Heather & Hilary,_

_Everything is so cool here, and the Loonatics are all really nice. Lexi (she's the girl bunny) and I are really starting to become good friends. Tech (the coyote) said one of my drawings was really good when I showed it to him. His aunt is the author of my favourite book, and he said he would introduce me to her! _

_I miss you guys._

_Love,  
Holly_


	5. Chapter Four

**Snheeta:**** A million times eh? You're welcome a million times then, I guess. Yeah, I came up with the idea of him being artistic when I was writing my Slam-centric oneshot "Strong" and it's now a part of him; it my head at least. You gave me an idea about Rev on a sugar-rush. (I'm keeping it a surprise, but I think you and everyone else will REALLY like it.) ;) Slow and steady. Took them seven and six years to figure it out. It's cool to meet a Loonatics fan that also likes Harry Potter. :D I'm not going to say if I'll use your idea or not, I want to keep you on your toes. But something somewhat similar will happen, I promise! Are you kidding me? Your ideas are awesome! Just like you and your stories. :D Thanks for the favourite! :D**

**Starskulls: Thanks for the favourite, I forgot to mention it last chapter. There might be; definitely tension. Cat fight! For one of them at least.**

**Mitch 566: Full of awkwardness, that's for sure. I feel like they both kinda like each other, but haven't fully realized it yet. :)**

**Already breaking one of my New Year's resolutions. XD ;) Please review! :D**

* * *

Chapter Four

It was only the sixth day when I was with the Loonatics, when I woke up to an unusually empty HQ. At first, when I walked out of my bedroom in my smiley-face pajama's, I started panicking. It was already nine o'clock. At least three of the Loonatics should be up; Rev, Ace and Lexi. However, the HQ was completely empty. I knocked on their doors but didn't get a response. I ran to the main room, running a hand through my tangled red hair, trying to figure out what to do.

I sat down on the couch and stared vaguely at the table, when I saw a key card on the table with Lexi's picture on it. I picked it up and a hologram of her popped up.

**"Sorry we had to leave. We got an early morning call. We shouldn't be gone too long, probably only two hours, but you should eat breakfast without us." **The hologram said. Then it fizzed out. I looked at the key card, and it had a new date and time on it. Lexi had recorded the message at about seven thirty. They would be back in half an hour. I felt bad they had to mix breakfast, and they probably would be tired out after the mission...

I just had an idea. Let's hope this one ends better than my other ones. I really hope I don't burn anything down.

(0)

I could hear Tech ask **"Where's Holly?" **His voice sounded tired and worn. They must be in the elevator. Sound tended to travel up more easily since it was technically an empty shaft so the elevator could travel up and down.**  
**

**"In the kitchen," **Lexi answered. I had forgotten about her super hearing.

**"What's-she-doing-up-there-?" **Rev asked.

**"Let's find out," **Ace said. There was a few moments pause before the elevator dinged open and the doors to it opened on the kitchen. I turned around and grinned at them.

**"I know it's messy," **I said, looking around a little. That was an understatement. There was pancake dough all over the place, and flour, egg shells, some yokes that had fallen on the floor and I small puddle of milk on a counter. **"But I wanted to make you guys breakfast." **I gestured to the tray stacked high with hot pancakes, steam rising off of them. **"I figured you would be tired after the mission so..." **I smiled weakly. Suddenly, their faces broke out in grins.

**"Dat's amazing Holly!" **Ace exclaimed.

**"I did my best. I only took a couple of home ec. classes, so I'm not the best cook but," **I ended hopefully. The Loonatics had taken plates out and were piling pancakes onto them. Slam had taken out the syrup and butter. In the end after maybe an hour, gorging ourselves, we were all full.

Some of the pancakes were a bit burnt or not done enough. Some were too soft or too hard, but overall they were pretty good. I was pleasantly surprised. Most of all I think the Loonatics were just grateful for a cooked breakfast that they didn't have to order or make themselves.

(0)

It had been a Tuesday when I first arrived. But now it had been eight days, and it was Wednesday. Yesterday, after eating our breakfast of pancakes, we played Monopoly Three Thousand. I'm pretty sure Duck cheated, but Rev ended up winning.

This morning when I woke up the Loonatics where here though. I hung out with Lexi and we talked about stuff (like crazy plots to get Alyssa Pussycat humiliated/arrested, even though they wouldn't work it was still fun to talk about). Right after dinner (pizza!) they had to head out on a mission. I turned on the TV to the news. Sure enough, the Loonatics were flying around, battling some villains that had escaped. Mastermind, Electro J. Fudd, WeatherVane and Sypher. I watched as they flew around, battling the villains.

**"I better get out of here-" **the reporter on the screen said frantically. The camera fell and the picture was replaced with static.

Sighing and a little bit worried, I got into the elevator which took me to the kitchen. I rinsed my dish and put it in the dish washer. I was turning around to leave when I heard voices.

**"Now be careful," **a woman snapped. **"Who knows what defenses dog-breath has put up." **I froze. -Oh -my -god-.

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah," **a man said in a bored tone. Sypher and Mastermid. Were in the HQ. I couldn't leave, there was only one exit I knew of, and they were riding in it. **"What floor are we going to again?"**

**"Floor one hundred and twenty-eight I think." **

Crud. That was the kitchen. Should I hide? Was there even a good enough spot? Looking around frantically, I grabbed the soapy frying pan from the kitchen sink and crouched in a cupboard. Just in time too, because the elevator doors dinged open.

**"Un," **Sypher groaned. **"This is just the kitchen."**

**"You never know what might be useful. Dog-boy might've left some useful inventions lying around. You check here, I'll go up to the next floor. I'll check back with you in five minutes." **Mastermind got into the elevator again. Sypher walked towards where I was badly hidden. I tightly gripped the hilt of the frying pan. His footsteps got louder and louder...I was hoping and praying he wouldn't see me.

He walked right by me, but I didn't let myself breath yet. Suddenly, about a meter away, he stopped and turned around, grinning at me. **"You're that little contest winner aren't you? Well I doubt the Loonatics'll keep fighting if we have you." **He reached for me, but I jumped up and swung the frying pan as hard as I could. There was a clang and he was clutching his hand, which looked like it might be broken. **"You little-!" **I swung the frying pan again, but he had gotten out of the way. He kicked me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. The frying pan had been knocked out of my hand. I scrambled away on my knees before he could grab me. Luckily the cooking utensil was only a few meters away. I grabbed the hilt, but he had grabbed my foot. I struggled a bit at first before swinging the frying pan again.

This time, it got him right in the face, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. I stared at the frying pan and then back at him in amazement. I had just defeated a super villain! I resisted the urge to kiss the frying pan because it was still wet and a bit soapy, so instead I deposited it on the floor and I walked away from it, over to Sypher, when I froze.

**"Sypher! I found something! Come up here!" **Mastermind yelled from a floor above. In my small fight with Sypher, I had completely forgotten about her. A few moments passed. **"Sypher, is everything all right?" **I tried to make my voice work, but there was a lump in my in suddenly dry throat. **"I'm coming down there..." **Footsteps. **"If this is just a joke I swear I'll blast you with the laser-gun I found upstairs." **I could hear the elevator coming down. I scanned the room. There had to be another way out of here. It would be stupid in case of a fire to only have one exit...and Tech isn't stupid. I ran around the room as quietly as I could, losing hope...Mastermind would be here soon, and she had a gun...There-! A corner door, oh thank god. I ran towards it, not caring about being quiet; the elevator doors dinged open, and there stood Mastermind. Man she has a big head. Her eyes widened when she saw me darting to the exit and then at Sypher, slumped against the wall unconscious. She ran towards me as I ran into the small landing and started running down the staircases.

I was two flights away when the door was flung open and she was chasing me, laser gun in hand. A red laser from it hit the wall about two meters from me and I screamed. Mastermind smiled as we continued our game of cat and mouse.

I had now run three flights of stairs, and I burst through the door into the main room. There was a stitch in my chest as I looked for something to grab and defend myself with...but there was nothing. I dove behind the couch. She would find me, but it would give a few minutes more, which might mean the Loonatics would come...Or they might be too late.

As scared as I was, I doubted Mastermind would kill me. She would probably take me as a hostage. But what would happen to Loonatics if I was was what scared me.

**"Come out wherever you are little fox, you can't hide forever..." **Mastermind said, cackling. She rounded the corner and the laser was pointed at me. Then, to what seemed to be both of our amazement, a green aura appeared over the gun. **  
**

**"Don't touch her." **Tech growled. He was striding out of the elevator, with the other Loonatics behind him. The gun flew out of Mastermind's hand and into his. He was looking angrier than I had ever seen any of them look.

**"Aw, does the little doggy have a crush?" **Mastermind mocked.

Tech ignored her. **"Where's Sypher?"**

**"He's knocked out in the kitchen." **I answered.

**"Slam, Rev, Duck, go get him." **Ace said. **"Now c'mon, let's round up melon-head."**

Mastermind laughed. **"Delusional rabbit. You seem to think you can capture me. Oh no." **In a sudden, swift motion she ran towards the glass window, pressed a button on her armor, and jumped out of the window. A jetpack was on her back, caused by pressing the button and she flew away. Tech glared at her retreating figure. We all knew they wouldn't be able to catch her, and Rev was in the kitchen getting Sypher.

Tech soon turned to me and walked over, placing his hands gently on my shoulders. A pink tinge appeared on my cheeks. **"Are you alright?" **He sounded so concerned. My cheeks reddened.

**"Yeah," **He looked incredibly relieved and removed his hands from my shoulders. **"What happened to the other villains?"**

**"Fudd an' WeatherVane are in de pokey. An' we can have Duck teleport Sypher ta jail too." **Ace answered. Rev zoomed up next to me, followed by Slam. I saw Duck give Ace a dirty look before teleporting, Sypher being dragged on the floor.

**"Oh-my-gosh-are-you-okay-"**

**"I'm fine Rev," **I said with a small smile. Slam ruffled my hair. **"But I think we're all tired. Let's get to bed."**

(0)

Ironic. I'm the one who suggests going to bed (and we all do) yet three hours later I'm still wide awake because of the whole Mastermind and Sypher thing. Maybe a glass of warm milk would help. I slipped out of bed and stepped outside of my room, when I saw Tech standing outside his room (which is right across from mine) as well.

**"Couldn't sleep," **I told him.

**"Same here..." **He said and yawned.

**"Listen, about today...thanks for saving me."**

**"It was not-" **He started to say, but stopped abruptly as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I'm blushing furiously, almost regretting the action, when he loosely wrapped his arms around my thin frame. I hope he can't he my heartbeat, because it's beating very fast. Almost at the same time we break apart, blushing.

**"It wasn't. Thanks." **I said one last time, and headed to my door. It slid open, and I saw Tech's door do the same. We both glanced back and locked eyes. I smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back.

And now I'm lying in bed, feeling wide awake for a completely different reason.


	6. Chapter Five

**Snheeta: Now you sound a bit like Buzz Lightyear. XD Who do you think would win in a fight over Tech; Quinn or Holly? XD 0-0 That'd be scary, especially if Holly had her frying pan. ;) "Don't touch her": got it down pact my friend. Yup, Mastermind's still kicking somewhere. She'll be back...just not for a little while. It was really sweet. I hope I got Tech's surprise/general awkwardness. Thanks for the idea. This chapter is dedicated to you for it! :D**

**Mitch 566: Yeah, she can. But mostly with the frying pan. Sweetness implosion. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! :D Thanks for the favourite of the story and me! :)  
**

**Tails1: For some reason I picture Natayla as being very serious most of the time. Did you know her name means "born on Christmas day"? Just looked it up...guess when her birthday is. ;) I have a feeling that Duck would really get on her nerves. Thanks. I'm so excited...also, I was thinking; can I have your other OC Lacey Fox be related to Holly (like a cousin)? Thanks for the review. :)  
**

**Bethmum1: First day there's no daily update...I'm so ashamed. XD Just kidding. I think you'll like what happens.  
**

**Starskulls: You're welcome. I'm glad you liked the action so much. They'll be more of that in this chapter! :)  
**

**Also, please review this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any properties of Looantics Unleashed.  
Gabrielle E. Coyote and her Storm Trilogy and Six Feet Above belong to me.  
Holly Fox and her family belong to me.  
Thanks.**

* * *

To say I was excited would be an understatement. I. Was. _Freaking. Out. _The only thing that was stopping me from jumping up and down and squealing was that I didn't want to look like a complete idiot in front of Tech. And the fact I was sitting in a car with my seat-belt on.

It was Friday, late morning, and Tech and I were headed to his aunt's. His aunt was from his father's side, and she had never been married.

**"I'm so excited," **I said, beaming. Tech chuckled softly.

**"Really? I had no idea."**

**"Oh shut up," **I said with a smile.

After yesterday, I eventually fell asleep. However I realized that I might have a teeny tiny crush on a certain coyote. Okay, it might not be _that _small. The car was pulled up into a driveway of a small, cute house. It was a white, wood paneled one, with a black roof, a red door and flowers underneath the window sills. I thought Ms Coyote would live in a bigger house, with how much money her books make. Then again, she doesn't have children or a husband, and to be in a big mansion would be incredibly lonely.

We got out of the car and Tech knocked on the door. An older coyote with whitening hair done in a bun opened the door. She had glasses perched on her long snout. She had light brown fur, and Tech's green eyes. She hugged Tech before smiling at me.

**"This must be Holly," **she said kindly. **"Come in." **She stepped aside to allow us to walk into her house. She led us to the living room, which the kitchen over-looked. She sat down on a comfy couch that was across from the one Tech and I were sitting on. **"Tech told me you were a very big fan of my books."**

I forced my voice to work. _Gabrielle E. Coyote was talking to me! _**"Y-yeah. I've read all of them -numerous times."**

**"Are you a writer yourself?"**

**"No...not really. I guess I would consider myself as an artist."**

**"They're really good," **Tech said, joining the conversation. **"Her drawings." **I blushed.

Ms Coyote chuckled softly. **"I'm sure they must be. Would you kids want some cookies?"**

**"She always used to ask that when I was little," **Tech whispered to me. **"Yes, thanks Aunt Gabrielle." **Ms Coyote moved to the kitchen and began to place cookies from a jar onto a plate. Ms Coyote continued to ask questions; about Tech (how was he, how were the other Loonatics) and about me; what book is your favourite (_Storm _and another book by her, _Six Feet Above_), did I have a job (...no...), what things did I usually draw (anything really). Eventually I got more and more comfortable talking to her.

What felt to be too soon we had to wrap our visit up. Tech had gotten a call from Ace that Massive had broken out of jail.

**"It was so nice to meet you," **I said happily.

**"And to you. Tech -could I have a second with Holly?" **Ms Coyote asked.

**"I'll get the car ready," **Tech said and he left. Ms Coyote faced me with an amused smile on my face.

**"Now, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Is there something going on between you and my nephew?" **

**"No, not reall-" **I started to say. This wasn't the conversation I had expected. She just arched her eyebrows at me.

**"Really? Because I saw something. Listen sweetie, I take it you haven't had a lot of dating experience," **She smiled gently at me. **"But Tech's a good kid, so if you want to have something with him...well, you seem like a very smart and nice girl. Don't let him slip outta your fingers."**

**"Holly?" **That was Tech from outside.

**"You better hurry," **Ms Coyote said. We exchanged smiles and I left.

(0)

When we got back to HQ the Loonatics were waiting for us.

**"Now Holly," **Ace started. **"Considering what happened last time, it might be best if ya came wit us." **Before I could even answer Tech cut in.

**"Let her come? Do you know how easily she could get hurt?" **Tech said quickly. I looked at him, a little surprised. I was glad he cared about my safety, but I knocked out Sypher yesterday didn't I? Didn't he know I could handle myself?

**"I'll be fine Tech," **I told him. He continued on like he didn't hear me.

**"She doesn't have a suit for one thing."**

**"We have extras," **Lexi said. I gave her a grateful look. Tech shot her an annoyed glance.

Tech seemed to be looking for other reasons, and I started to get annoyed. It wasn't his place to tell me I couldn't go. He wasn't the leader. Besides, it was my safety **"Well...she-"**

**"If you guys hadn't come back yesterday when you did Mastermind would've captured me. At least this way I'll be nearby if I need help. And the suit offers just as much protection as it offers you guys. I may not have powers, but I have plenty of practice swinging stuff." **I didn't mention all that "practice" was playing Wii baseball.

Tech sighed, looking a bit annoyed. **"Fine." **

**"Alright, I'll get you a suit and a weapon," **Lexi said. **"The rest of you guys get ready to leave." **The others did as they were told, except for Tech who remained rooted to the spot. I followed Lexi and as we passed him he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and glared at him. Was he going to tell me I shouldn't go?

**"Just...be safe okay?"**

My expression softened. He hadn't told me I shouldn't. He just wanted me to be okay. **"I promise."**

(0)

It was a good thing I had gone to the bathroom earlier or I might've wet my pants. Massive, was, well, massive. I had no idea he would be so big, and muscly, and frankly a guy who seriously needed to reexamine his life. I whimpered when I saw him, but the Loonatics leaped right into action.

Massive had quickly made his way to a bank, and was currently forcing gold bars into a large sac with his gravity powers. That is, until Ace's foot almost made contact with his face. Massive froze Ace in place when the bunny's foot only an inch away, before sending the Loonatics' leader crushed against the ground.

**"Ace!" **Lexi said angrily. She squared her shoulders and leaped into the air, sending a brain blast towards Massive. He ripped a piece of the tiled floor up and the jet of pink light hit that instead. I had been standing near Lexi, in a blue suit that resembled the Loonatics', except it was a bit too big for me and the left side was slipping to my shoulder.

**"So, a new Losertic I see," **he said amused. I clutched the large, indestructible club in my hand. It was made of a special metal. My knuckles were a paler red because of how hard I was holding it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. **"Yeah," **I managed to say. **"We're gonna kick your butt!"**

Massive chuckled. **"Let's agree to disagree." **Making sure Ace was still struggling to get to his feet because of Massive's powers, he turned towards the rest of us. A strange sensation came over me. I realized it was the gravity powers and I tried to run away. Then I felt weightless and I felt myself starting to leave the ground. But the metal club held me down. It wasn't that it was extremely heavy in normal gravity; Tech had told me that whatever gravity Massive tried to use on me the club would reverse it. It was sorta like my a power.

**"I see you have a special little device. No matter, the other's don't." **Massive forced his gravity on the Loonatics fast as lightning, before any of them could do anything. Tech, who was nearest me, was being mushed into the tiled floor.

**"Tech," **I whispered. **"Take my club." **

**"What? No."**

**"I can't do it by myself. You have a better chance." **

**"Hol-"**

**"_Tech_."** I said sternly. The coyote sighed.

Icould tell he was trying to think of another way. It didn't seem like there was another one though, because he said: **"Okay." **I placed the club in his hand, and he managed to get to his feet. I instantly felt the effects of Massive's power and hit the floor. My face was smushed against it; talk about uncomfortable.

Massive hadn't noticed anything. He had gone back to making gold go into his sac. Although he definitely noticed when a metal club made contact with his face. He stumbled backwards and swore. Tech tossed the club to Ace, and the coyote took his leader's place. Ace blasted the villain with his laser vision. Then he gave the club to Slam, who shoved Massive over near where Rev was. The roadrunner got the club and ran around Massive, stealing his sac and putting it back to the bank. Rev gave Lexi the club, and it was her brain-blast that finished it off.

All of us gave a sigh of relief when the doe put the anti-power handcuffs on him and we were released from his powers. I moved my face, trying to get it to feel un-smushed.

(0)

**"Good job everyone," **Zadavia said, back at HQ. We were sitting around the conference table. My face was now feeling un-smushed. **"You too Holly. I'm pleased to say that Massive is locked away in prison yet again, and he will be moved to an even more high-tech one. Take the rest of the day off. Zadavia out."**

I smiled. Zadavia had mentioned me -man that felt good. I wondered a bit what I was going to do for the rest of the day; A.K.A. the afternoon, evening and night.

**"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" **I asked Tech. The other Loonatics had already left the table.

**"I don't really know," **Tech admitted. **"Normally I would be inventing...but lately I've been...distracted I guess." **For some reason he blushed and looked at me and just smiled shyly. It took me a moment to figure out what he was saying. _I _was distraction. Oh. I turned red.

**"Maybe you should do something different, to refocus," **I suggested.

**"Like what?"**

I thought hard for a moment, before the perfect thing occurred to me. **"Come on, I know the perfect place." **I grabbed his hand, ignored the tingling feeling and pulled him out of his chair.


	7. Chapter Six

Tech and I were walking along the street. It was fairly empty, since most people would still be in school or at work. Which was good, because he was still in his uniform and neither of us wanted to get mobbed by friends.

**"So where exactly are you taking me?" **He asked.

**"Not telling!" **I said a sing-song voice. Tech smiled at me. **"Oh, here we are." **I had stopped at an old building. The windows and the doors were boarded up.

**"Uh, what's here?" **

**"I'll explain once we're inside." **I moved over to the door and move a couple of the loose boards up and crawled through. Tech did the same. We were in a huge, abandoned library. There was a large window and sunlight was streaming in. Everything was dusty, but that's partly what I loved about it.

**"My grandmother used to own it. My mom, her sister and her brother used to live in the tiny apartment right up there," **I said pointing far off to the right. There was no way to get to it though, since the staircase was rickety and I wasn't sure it would hold. **"I think that's why my mom tried to get as far away from books as possible." **My mother's profession was running a store. My sisters worked there, and my father owned a car company. **"My uncle Tyler and my aunt Angelina loved books. So did my grandma, and they helped her run the library until she passed away. They're the reason it's still here and not torn down -thank god for that- but they can't bring themselves to refurbish it." **I walked over to a bookcase, Tech following, and pulled a dusty volume. I looked at it fondly. **"Whenever I was having a bad day when I was younger, even into my teen years I would come here and read and just forget all my problems. It really helped me believe that since good and love would always triumph over evil and death that one day I would beat those bullies." **I tucked a strand of my hair away from my face, but it just came right back and I smiled a little sadly. I looked at Tech. **"So if you're having a bad day, you have somewhere to go away from your teammates too. I know you love them, but there must be some days when you just want to be by yourself right?"**

He nodded. **"I know what it's like, you know, to be bullied for being smart. That's why..." **He took a deep breath. **"That's why I shut myself up in my lab. I've never been really good with people, and even though I know the team would never do anything like people in the past did -they've all been bullied themselves- I guess I'm still coping, in a way." **He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. **"But I don't feel that way with you. Sorry for being so protective."**

**"I understand. But hey, we both smushed into the ground; I say we're even." **Our laughs echoed around the room. **"So, we're in a library, let's read."**

(0)

It was so much fun. Revisiting and rereading old favourites, or reading new ones. It was like getting in touch with an old friend, or hitting it off with a new one. A few hours later, we simply smiled at each other.

**"That was amazing," **I said after a while. Tech traced a finger along the spine of a large book, smiling.

**"You know how in Harry Potter there are four Houses?"**

**"Yeah," **I said.

**"We would be Ravenclaws," **we said at the same time, laughing. Ravenclaws is the house where "wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure".

**"You know, we should do something like this another time," **I said, blushing a little.

**"L-like a date?" **Tech said a bit nervously.

**"Only as friends, if you want," **I said quickly. Way to mess everything up!

**"No," **Tech chuckled a bit. **"It's just, I haven't been on dates with a lot of girls, so..."**

**"I'm sure I have just as much experience as you do," **I promised, relieved. He smiled at me, and I was suddenly aware of how close his face was to mine. Turning even more red when he put his hand on top of mine, I managed to grin. **"Can I take that as a yes?" **Tech laughed and I joined him.

**"How about tomorrow?" **

**"Sure."**

(0)

**"Where have you two been?" **Duck demanded when we walked out of the elevator and into HQ. I rolled my eyes.

**"I don't know how that's your concern," **I said, glaring at him. He muttered something and turned back to the TV.

**"Hey," **Lexi said as she rounded the corner of the room and spotted us. She was out of uniform.**"Holly, do you want to go to the mall?" **I nodded and we got back into the elevator, Tech heading to his lab. He turned around and gave me a smile, which I brightly returned. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell her about Tech and I!

**"So, where _were_ you and Tech?" **She asked.

**"At a library."**

Lexi giggled. **"Only you and Tech would go to a library."**

**"And I asked him out and he said yes."  
**

**"Oh my god really?" **I nodded. **"That's great!" **

**"So what's up with you and a certain bunny?" **I arched my eyebrows at her. She blushed.

**"It's just so frustrating you know! I mean, we're best friends, and I really, _really _like him, but despite how well I can read him I can't figure out if he likes me back!" **I patted her on the shoulder. I didn't know how she felt, but I could imagine it would be awful.

We went to a few shops, and successfully dodged and avoided Alyssa when we spotted her. Honestly, doesn't that girl have school? Then we headed back to HQ for dinner (Chinese food, but no duck). After the delicious dinner, I cornered Ace in the training room.

**"Listen Ace, I have something I need you to do."**

**"Okay, wat is it?" **

**"The next time you see Lexi, just kiss her."**

**"W-wat-?" **Ace said, confused and completely caught off guard.

**"Kiss her." **I repeated. **"Trust me. She wants to kiss you just as much as you want to kiss her." **I could tell Ace knew I wasn't joking, especially when he had confided something so personal to me.

**"Really?" **Ace asked. He was starting to smile.

**"Really." **

Zadavia's voice boomed on the intercom: **"A citizen has been kidnapped by an escaped convict Pierre Le Pew. Please head out immediately." **Ace and I exchanged glances.

**"Okay, maybe not the very next time you see her." **

(0)

I got into the extra suit more quickly this time, so soon enough I was ready to head out with the others. After the first mission's disastrous result with me in a jetpack (I kinda flew into a tree...and a wall. Yeah.) Lexi had shown me how to do it properly, so this time was much better (I didn't fly into anything this time!). Luckily Rev's GPS allowed us to find Pierre pretty quickly. Unfortunately he wasn't able to do the same with Mastermind the other day. Tech had explained how there were many ways to conceal yourself from being

He was in an abandoned warehouse, with a tied up Alyssa Pussycat. Even though I didn't like the girl very much, I had never wanted her to get kidnapped. Still, I wouldn't mind getting a picture of this. Unfortunately Alyssa wasn't gagged.

**"Holly?" **She gasped. I rolled my eyes; no, I'm someone completely different. Honestly...

**"Ah, et eez the Lostertics."**

**"Do all the villains seriously have the same nickname for us?" **I said, amused. Pierre le Pew was a lot less scary than Massive. He was more smelly if anything. Pierre looked at me annoyed.

**"As, so this eez the famous Holly Fox," **Pierre said. **"Even more -how you say- annoying in person." **A green aura appeared over Pierre's cane and it whacked him in the head. I grinned. Thank you Tech. The villain glared at us. **"I will stop being the nice garcon now." **His cane glowed and he teleported next to Alyssa. I'm sure if the cat could she would have pinched her nose. His cane glowed again the roof of warehouse we were standing under fell in.

Something very hard hit me on the head and I crumpled to the floor. Once I managed to open my eyes, it was very dark and rubble had buried almost all of me. An orange hand reached down and grabbed my arm. For a minute it felt like I was being squeezed as small as possible, into a thin tube, and then I came back to normal and my eyes had to adjust.

I was standing in the warehouse, using Duck who had teleported me out to steady myself. Alyssa and Pierre were gone. The usually purple sky was an indigo colour. There was a huge pile of rubble nearby. Slam was clearing it away. Lexi was helping Ace -who looked particularly beat up to his feet. I noticed she even looked a little teary-eyed. Wondering why, I looked at my teammates. Rev's eyes were glowing red and he seemed to be using his GPS power...and I realized who was missing.

Oh my god Tech!

I tried to move but I groaned in pain. Everything hurt. But the worry about Tech made me ignore it. _He had to be okay._

**"Hold on sister!" **Duck said impatiently. **"You got badly hurt, where do you think you're going?"**

**"I have to help look for Tech," **I snapped at him. Didn't Duck see that? **"He could be seriously hurt-"**

**"Tech can regenerate. He can heal any injuries he gets, he'll be fine," **Duck said. I blinked.

**"Oh, yeah. Sorry," **I had forgotten. I moved my gaze from his face to where Lexi was whispering to Ace. **"What happened to Ace?"**

**"Oh," **now Duck looked uneasy. **"He -uh, he kinda shielded Lexi with himself, so he got what she would've gotten." **I smiled to myself. Couldn't Lexi see he was crazy about her? Ah well, that would get resolved soon enough.**  
**

**"Hey-Duck-Slam-cleared-enough-away-we-can-get-Tech-!" **Rev said. Duck helped me sit down on the floor before teleporting over to where Rev was. Even though I knew Tech would -ultimately- be okay, I was very relieved. His molecule regeneration had already started. He limped his way over to me.

**"Are you okay?" **He asked.

I got to my feet and hugged him. **"Now I am." **He hugged me back. **"You better go check on Ace." **We broke apart. He smiled at me and kept my hand in his until he let it go. I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Doing it down here for a change! :D**

**Starskulls: Holly will be go on missions and stuff like that, unless it's like insanely dangerous or once the contest (aka the month) is over. All I'm telling you for now. You're welcome; thank you for reviewing mine.  
**

**Mitch 566: Yup. Flyin'. I love Acexi so much, but I also love this pairing. Glad to see you're liking the story.  
**

**Tails1: Thanks. I can see her doing stuff like that when she's annoyed. XD Don't worry, I won't forget. Did you notice the little mention of her mother Angelina? :D  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A little shorter than usual, but I think you liked it nevertheless. I'll be back to school in two days, so sadly it won't be daily updates anymore. :( But hopefully it'll still be weekly updates. But there will be a time (four days) when I won't be able to write at all, so I'll let you guys know when it's happening so you know. Please review.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: S'up guys! :D I think for people who like action and HollyXTech and AceXLexi will REALLY like this chapter.**

**Tails1: A dance? That'd be hilarious! I can totally see that happening. I'll be sure to include that. Also, last chapter I realized I made a mistake with Holly's family. So both her and Tech have different aunts named Angelina (one's the mother of Lacey; one's the mother of Natalya). They met because they have the same name. :)  
**

**Bethmum1: Well, this is my last day on vacation, but I promise I will try my hardest to update every Friday!  
**

**Mitch 566: Not saying anything. A lot can change in a few chapters. ;) Well, here's the next one.  
**

**Snheeta: I'm a bit of a bookworm myself. I'm a Gryffindor, but yeah, Tech, Holly and totally awesome Luna is in RAVENCLAW (Sorting Hat speaking) XD Yup, only took them, what, seven chapters? XD I don't have a favourite villain par say, but it's cool that you do. Glad you liked it; I think you'll _really _like this chapter!  
**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Please review! Also, I have an idea for a rating system for this story. How well written/devised is this story? 1/10=least. 10/10=best; 5/10 etc. Please let me know; I want to make this story as good as possible.**

**P.S. The song lyrics used are from the song "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I suggest listening to it while you read that bit.**

* * *

I rolled over in bed and squinted at my alarm clock: eight thirty am. I moved to get out of bed and winced a bit; my shoulder still hurt a little bit from yesterday. I pulled on my slippers and came out to the main room. Rev, Slam and Tech were the only ones at the table. I didn't expect Duck to be up; he's not really a morning person, but I was surprised that Ace and Lexi weren't there.

Instead of sitting down, I walked towards the balcony. Lexi had told me yesterday at the mall that her and Ace often hung out there together. Sure enough, there they were. However, they were talking.

**"Never do that again," **Lexi said fiercely. Her eyes were brimming with tears. **"Do you know how scared and worried I was? I don't know what I would've done if you had -if you had- especially for me!" **Ace wrapped his arms around her.

**"Dat's why I took it fer ya Lex, ya have no idea wat ya mean ta me," **he said gently into her hair. She looked up at him.

**"That doesn't mean you should sacrifice your life -everything, just for me."**

To her obvious surprise, Ace chuckled softly. **"Ya don't get it Lex; ya _are _everyting ta me."** They seemed to just stare into each other's eyes for forever. Mentally I was debating whether I should step in, but would they be angry if I interrupted such a intimate and special moment...? Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

**"Just kiss her already!"**

They looked at me, startled. I gave them a demanding look. Then Ace smiled and he pressed his lips onto Lexi's. They closed their eyes and slightly swayed on the spot. I sighed, contented.

**"About time," **Tech, who had walked up from behind me (probably because of my raised voice), whispered. I nodded in agreement. Our fingers intertwined.

(0)

**"So where exactly are you taking me?" **I asked, finding myself repeating Tech's words from the yesterday.

**"Not telling," **he replied in a sing song voice. I giggled. His hand was in mine, and he was guiding me somewhere. I couldn't see anything, since I had a blindfold on. Once he had stepped out of his room, ready for our date, I forced myself to close my gaping mouth. It was the first time I had ever seen him out of his uniform, and well -he looked _really _cute (I sound like Alyssa don't I? Oh god,) in his green t-shirt and light brown pants. Then he had told me I had to wear a blindfold. He stepped behind me and tied it around my eyes. My heart beat's pace increased and I managed not to hyperventilate (I do that sometimes in stupid allergy season...stupid allergies, I sound like a dog. I'm not a dog, I'm a _fox_, there's a difference you know).

Lexi had persuaded me to let her curl my hair, so for once my hair wasn't the untameable red mass it usually is. I had decided on my light green long sleeved top and my ratty pair of jeans; incidentally the same outfit I had worn when I first arrived at HQ (I _do _sound like Alyssa. Crud. Speaking of which, the other Loonatics had head to to confront Pierre. Ace -probably because I had helped him and Lexi _finally _get together- had said they would deal with it).

**"We're here," **Tech announced. He undid the blindfold and I gasped. We were standing on something like a cliff, that overlooked a beautiful valley. And above, was a stunning night star. Stars twinkled down at me, and the full moon was like a pearl; smooth and perfect.

**"Oh Tech..." **I trailed off, still staring at what was in front of me. I noticed he looked a little uncertain now.

**"I hope you like it," **he said.

**"Like it? I -I love it!"** I hugged him so tightly we toppled onto the grass. I ended up on top of him, and we were laughing like crazy. I rolled off of him and lay beside him.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_  
_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_  
_Caught up in this moment_  
_Caught up in your smile_

**"Do you have a favourite constellation?" **I asked, holding his hand.

**"Perseus," **he answered. I blushed. Perseus was the hero in Greek mythology who rescued the princess and then married- **"Do you?"**

**"Andromeda," **I said. We both blushed, but he smiled at me.

**"You know, I've never met a girl like you before."**

_I've never opened up to anyone  
__So hard to hold back when  
I'm holding you in my arms  
__We don't need to rush this  
__Let's just take it slow_

**"Should I take that as a compliment or...?" **I joked. He laughed. He removed his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around me. Wondering if I should, I put my head on his shoulder.

**"As a compliment. It's just, you're different. You're smart, and what's more than that you actually want to understand my inventions." **He grinned at me. **"I could go on but-"**

**"This is getting too sappy. Exactly," **I said. **"How long have you been a super hero?"**

**"Three years. And I have to say, it's nice to just act like a normal person for once."**

A horrible thought struck me. It had been a whole two weeks of the month. Tech seemed to know what I was thinking.

**"You don't have to worry about that. Do you really think we -or any of the other Loonatics, would never hang out again?"**

I smiled. **"Thank God." **I looked back up at the stars. **"I kinda envy the stars, you know. All they have to do is just be there and look pretty. No responsibilities or anything."**

**"But you can't have life without responsibilities," **he reminded me.

**"That's true, and I do like my life." **I sat up and Tech did the same.

**"Like? You don't love your life?" **_Oh my god was he leaning in a little bit?_ I started to lean in.

Then my lips met his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one on my waist and the other in my hair. And it was total bliss. Everything seemed to just fade away into oblivion, except for him and I. Like this was the only thing in the world.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_

He pulled back a little, as red as a tomato.

**"Loving it now." **I said, and he laughed.

(0)

We walked back to HQ. It wasn't incredibly long, and the conversation flowed. We talked about Star Wars, Harry Potter (Ronmione for the win!), about how Ace and Lexi had finally gotten together, the many times Rev had touched/blew up Tech's inventions, his family (he had an aunt named Angelina, who was good friends with my aunt Angelina; names bond people you know; small world) and past missions.

We were at our doors, ready to go to bed, when I walked over and kissed him quickly before walking back.

**"'Night Tech."**

**"'Night." **he said a little vaguely.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

(0)

When I woke up at six-thirty Lexi burst into my room. **"Pierre's been spotted with Alyssa!" **She said. She ran out. I got out of my pajama's and into my uniform, which had been tailored by Tech so now if fit me properly. I was strapping on my jetpack as the other Loonatics' did the same. We flew off to an abandoned part of downtown, where Pierre was.

The skunk man was talking to Alyssa. Probably about something stupid. **  
**

**"Now Tech," **Ace whispered as we crouched on the walkway in the warehouse, above where Pierre was. **"Dat cane of his is metal, so I want ya ta grab it. Duck, Lex an' I will deal wit Pierre while de rest of ya will rescue Alyssa okay?" **We all nodded. **"Good, let's set out." **I clutched the club in my hand. Slam and Rev grinned at me, and I smiled back, my nerves calming. The collapsing roof thing had freaked me out.

**"Thanks guys," **I whispered. I was able to pay attention to what the other Loonatics were doing, since we would only be able to swoop in and rescue Alyssa afterwards. I wasn't able to watch for long though, because Ace, Lexi and Duck landed quietly near Pierre, and a green glow from Tech surrounded his cane and it flew to Tech's hand, rendering him powerless. Then Rev, Slam and I leaped (well they leaped off from the catwalk, I took the stairs) off the catwalk and ran to Alyssa.

**"Thank God," **she gasped. Slam grabbed the ropes binding her and ripped them with his bare hands. **"I was starting to worry I would never be rescued." **Despite that Alyssa had been a thorn in my side since the first year of high school, I felt bad. It must've been awful. **"But this'll be the perfect opportunity to introduce myself to Ace."**

**"He's going out with Lexi," **I said, a little bugged. Alyssa just tossed her hair; which was still flippin' perfect.

**"What about the coyote, Tech?"**

My cheeks heated up and I felt very annoyed. **"He's taken." **Alyssa huffed.

**"Whatever."**

**"Holly!" **That was Lexi and I saw Pierre running towards us. Without thinking I shut my eyes and swung my club. There was a thunk and I opened them. Pierre was sprawled on the floor with a bruise on his head.

**"N'est pas une mère, je ne veux pas faire des biscuits..." **he mumbled. I giggled.

(0)

I had gotten another email from my parents. I told them how Tech and I had gone out, the thing with Pierre and Alyssa and how my leader and second in command had gotten together. I thought of my home, with my bedroom and the view I got from my window. All my books, and my parents, and my friend Mary (I really should email her) and my sisters, because they even though they drive me completely insane I still love them.

Yet when I thought of leaving the Loonatics, I felt sad. Lexi was like a sister, Slam and Ace like older brothers and Duck and Rev like little brothers. And Tech, well, I _definitely _did not think of him as a brother. I thought back to Tech's words:

"You don't have to worry about that. Do you really think we -or any of the other Loonatics, would never hang out again?"

I smiled.

* * *

**By the way, what Pierre said means: "No mom, I don't want to make cookies". Please review.**


	9. Chapter Eight

It had been three days since we rescued Alyssa from Pierre and put the latter in jail. Tech and I had gone on two more dates. One to the movies (_Three Thousand and Three; Apocalypse_) on a double date with the bunnies and to a frozen yogurt place. It was there that I admitted that he had been my first kiss. He said that made him feel "special" and we laughed all the way to HQ, talking about anything really. He asked me about my drawings, I asked him about his inventions, joking the whole time. I had never felt so comfortable around a boy that I liked before.

**"Hey Tech," **I said, walking out of my room after a good night's sleep. I pecked him on the cheek. **"Had a good sleep?"**

**"Uh, actually-"**

**"Pulled an all-nighter in the lab didn't you?"**

Tech laughed nervously, maybe trying to change my disapproving face to an amused one. **"...yeah."**

**"You know it's not good, it messes up your sleep, especially since a villain might attack and you won't be on the top of your game. Now go to bed."**

**"Holly, all I'll need is a cup of coffee and I'll be fin-" **He caught sight of my "do what I say" look. **"-going to bed." **He walked into his room, which was also his lab.

**"I'll be sending Rev to check on you!" **I told him. That way he wouldn't try to do any more inventing until he got a good long sleep. Tutting slightly, I walked into the kitchen. Ace and Lexi seemed a bit bothered while the others chatted. For a second I wondered if they had gotten into a fight about something. I hope they haven't.

**"Is something wrong?" **I whispered to Lexi as I took my seat beside her.

**"Ace is uneasy because we haven't had any trace of Mastermind for almost six days; she's broken out of jail before and she's always made a move before this. I'm kinda anxious too."**

**"I'm sure she's just devising some master plan that will easily be defeated," **I reassured her.

**"Yeah...I guess." **I could tell Lexi wasn't convinced, but we didn't talk about it anymore. I turned to the conversation the boys were having. Well, it seemed to be more like an argument.

**"Come-on-Duck-I-can-handle-it-!" **Rev insisted.

**"Rev, you're hyper enough, you don't need sugar," **Duck replied.

**"Holly-what-do-you-think-?-I-can-handle-sugar-right-?"**

I chuckled. **"Sorry Rev but I think Duck's right." **The roadrunner's expression fell. **"Why don't you have your favourite breakfast or something?" **He smiled brightly at me.

**"I-think-I-will-thanks-" **He zoomed to the fridge.

**"None of the cereals have any sugar in them -er, right?" **I asked Duck.

**"All of them do," **Duck said, sounding bored. My eyes widened. Oh God what had I done?

**"Where Tech?" **Slam wondered. It pulled me out of my horrified stupor.

**"I made him go back to bed. He pulled an all-nighter in the lab." **I answered. Slam patted me on the head approvingly. I felt the chair's legs I was sitting on bend.

**"He need sleep." **The Tasmanian agreed. I smiled weakly, getting up to the fridge and wobbling slightly.

(0)

**"Rev?" **I asked. I sighed, sitting down in the main room. Duck was there, reading a magazine. **"Duck, do you know where Rev is?"**

**"And why would I tell you?"**

I raised my eyebrows and glared at him. **"Because I want to know?" **I said testily. He cowered slightly

**"He went out to a Basherball game with Slam," **the mallard said. My expression softened. Looks like I should check on Tech myself. I started to walk towards the elevator. **"Honestly, women." **Duck muttered.

**"I heard that!" **I called, annoyed, as the doors closed. I pressed the button for the next floor, which was where all the bedrooms and the three bathrooms were located. The doors opened and I moved to Tech's door. I punched in the code (Tech had told me; I was happy he trusted me so much; in turn I told him mine) and the doors slid open with a _whoosh _noise.

Tech was lying on the covers of his bed, looking so peaceful and serene. I smiled, sitting down gently on the bed. Some of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes and I brushed it away. I took his hand and rubbed my thumb over it. He smiled in his sleep; maybe he knew I was here.

It was a bit odd to see him look so peaceful and -and safe; since he was a super hero he was always in danger. Unfortunately I couldn't always protect him from those who'd want to hurt him; but I'd try. For now though, I pressed my lips lightly on his for a moment. He was safe, and the poor guy really did deserve some rest.

A soft smile appeared on my face as I left the room.

(0)

_Hmm, that's strange, _I thought, looking at my MyTab the next day. My parents had sent me another email, and it seemed a bit...odd. For one thing, usually my mom would type the beginning of the email, with perfect punctuation and all of that, and then my dad would take over, throwing grammar to the wind, and leave a lot of exclamation points at the end of "i love you".

But this wasn't like that. It was the brief and short:

_Holly, _(they always said dear)

_your father, sisters and me are going to be very busy for the next week. don't worry if you don't get another email after this, we just haven't had the time._

_love you._

_Mom and dad_

It was unnerving, so I just turned off the MyTab. I was trying to figure out why the email was so strange, when there was a knock on my door.

**"Come in," **I said. Luckily my voice didn't sound shaky. It was Tech.

**"Hey-" **he caught sight of my face, which must've shown my nerves. He sat next to me on my bed. **"Are you okay?" **I leaned into him and sighed.

**"I don't know...I just got this weird email from my parents..." **I explained.

**"Can I see the email?" **Tech asked gently.

**"Sure," **I turned the MyTab back on and the email popped up again. I handed the device over to him. He looked at it for a moment.

**"This is a little strange..." **he said. I told him how it was different to the other ones. **"I'm going to the lab. Maybe someone hacked your mother's account." **Hacking. How had I not thought of that before? Some person who was mad that I had won the contest must've thought it would be funny. That had to be it. He kissed me on the cheek briefly. **"I'll be back once I've checked." **He left the room, leaving me thoroughly relieved.

(0)

**"Hi-Holly-!" **I spun around to see Rev, beaming as usual. **"We're-playing-game-of-dodge-ball-in-the-training-room-wanna-play-?" **

**"Uh..." **I thought about it. Back in primary school, I was never the best at gym. Okay that was an understatement; I was the worst at gym. And whenever we played dodge ball I could never actually _dodge _the ball. I looked back at Rev, ready to say no politely, when I looked at his eyes, shining with anticipation and happiness. How could I say no to those eyes? **"S-sure."**

**"Great-!" **We started down the hallway together. I was so going to regret this...

(0)

I never knew things could get so personal. At least not a game of dodge ball. But now we were all so into it. Maybe a little (more like a lot) _too _into it.

**"Prepare to die!" **Duck yelled and he threw the ball in my direction. I yelped and ran away. The ball hit the back of the training room wall and started to roll back. Hesitantly I picked it up, then when Lexi said: **"Toss it over here!" **I walked over and handed it to her. Don't judge me!

She threw the ball, where it hit Slam in the shoulder. **"You're out sucker!" **She laughed a little crazily and I backed away.

**"Vengeance!" **Duck screamed and he threw a ball towards her. With lightning fast reflexes she caught it.

**"Nice try Duck," **she smirked as the mallard walked off to the side to join Slam. She whipped the ball at Rev, who zoomed out of the way. Tech picked the ball up and threw it at me. I was doing my best to hide in the corner and not look like a target and let Ace and Lexi handle the big stuff (and this is why I'm not a full time super hero ladies and gentlemen). It hit me.

**"Really Tech? Some boyfriend you are," **I joked. He smiled at me. I started to walk towards the bench reserved for those who were out of the game (until a person on his team got out or a ball on my team was caught) while Slam walked back on.

**"One who kicks his girlfriend's butt? Yeah." **he answered, smugly smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him, but I was grinning. At least I could read in peace and not have to worry about flaming rubber balls of death. I took out my book and started to read-

**"Heads!" **A ball hit the wall with a smack near my head and I screamed. Maybe I could use my book as a shield...

(0)

I am never playing dodge ball again. It was fun, really fun actually. But it was insanely dangerous, especially since the others were all screaming "time to die". At least I didn't get hit in the face...unlike Duck (three times). Smiling a little, I started to think about how lucky I was.

I mean, really. Millions of people entered the contest, and I won. Then, I began to become friends with flippin' super heroes! Not only that, but I just _happened _to meet Tech. Who would've thought we'd both fall for each other. Especially because I have a _really_ stellar track with boys (sarcasm, if you didn't pick up on that,).

There's two weeks left of this contest, but I know it won't matter when the contest ends, because it doesn't mean this friendship -and Tech and I- will end. It's not often you find good friends, but when you do, you better hold onto them, because they're hard to find and hard to let go and even harder to forget and not regret letting them go in the first place.

So even though I have no idea what's going to happen; maybe someone will get really hurt on a mission or something, but I know it's going to be okay. I've never had friends like these, and there's no way I'm letting them go. I'm not going to do something I'll regret. Not anymore.

**"Holly? You okay?" **Lexi asked. I smiled a little, because I know she'll actually wait to hear the answer.

**"Yeah," **I replied, the smile on my face growing. **"Just thinking." **She sat down next to me.

**"About what? A certain coyote?" **She joked. We laughed.

**"Just about how lucky I am." **Her expression changed into a soft smile, and I'm sure she's thinking about how much better her life is now.

**"We all got lucky."**

I nodded in agreement. Maybe there's fate or some divine force, but whatever it is, or if there's nothing at all, my life's changed for the better. And maybe I've changed their's for the better too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. Friday update. Hopefully I'll get a lot written this weekend so I can update before next Friday, but I'm not going to promise anything, just in case.**

**Now, for those of you who like action, there's going to be a lot of it in the upcoming chapters! Also, next chapter I might take a brief break from Holly's POV to third person, just so you know. I used foreshadowing in this chapter, yay! I wonder if you'll be able to see it? :)**

**Tails1: I imagine Tech maybe being forced to take dance classes when he was little and he secretly liked it. I'll be sure to include those songs (maybe not all the lyrics) although I might not have Natalya sing it; it might be a bit unrealistic, if you know what I mean. "Destiny's Path"? ...Good question. Well, I'm still waiting for people to review chapter eight, but once people do I'll start working on the chapter right away. I already know what's going to happen in it, so that's good. :) Hopefully I'll update it soon, maybe next Saturday...? Just a hope, mind you.**

**Snheeta: Yeah, Alyssa is still a prat. XD I think all Acexi fans will be thanking her too. :) I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, I hope you liked this one just as much. Yeah, not Pierre's best idea. XD I don't know about the inseparable part...hinthint. I'm glad you have faith in me, I'll try not to disappoint. **

**Mitch 566: 9/10? Thank you! Yeah, well hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. I have a lot in store that will be coming soon. I'm happy you're enjoying it.  
**

**Starskulls: That's okay. Thank you for reviewing in general! It was fun to show Holly being jealous. She isn't planning on letting Alyssa steal another thing away from her. XD  
**

**Bethmum1: Yeah, I wish I could update daily too. Sadly I'm preoccupied for seven hours of the day. :( At least I get to work on ideas in the back of my mind though! :D If I manage to update sooner than Friday I promise I will!  
**

**You guys have no idea how happy you make me; thank you for all the support. I promise I'll update soon! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yay, early update! The Friday update might be a little late now, but it should still be posted on Friday, albeit late at night.**

**Tais1: As much as I would love to collaborate with you, I'm swamped with ideas of my own that I need to finish and start. Also, I've never watched Sonic the Hedgehog, and I would prefer to know all the characters beforehand. Thank you for the kind offer though; I'm honoured.  
**

**Snheeta: Dodge ball is my favourite thing to do in gym; I get WAY too into it, but so do a lot of people. We're not screaming "Time to die!" however. Mostly I just make constipated noises while I throw the ball XD I'm not amazing with all sports in general, but I'm pretty good at a couple. :) I'm glad you enjoy their scenes, I have a lot of fun writing their scenes. Although this chapter is pretty intense and -well I'll let you see- er, read.  
**

**Starskulls: They'll be suspenseful action and big decisions in the coming chapters, you'll really like it! Glad you liked those parts.  
**

**Bethmu1: I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully this chapter'll make up for the last one. :) That's no problem; I reviewed a couple more of your pieces today, I hope the reviews made you smile. :)  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D Almost five reviews per chapter! Can you believe it? I can't! :) You guys know the drill by now. Please review.**

* * *

I was walking along the hallway, smiling to myself about yesterday. That dodge-ball game had been really fun. Briefly wondering if Lexi wanted to hang out, the night was still young, but I froze when I heard this sentence:

**"So what do we tell Holly?"**

Why was Lexi saying that...and from Tech's lab. What was going on?

**"I don't know," **another person -Tech- said and sighed. **"It's probably nothing. I don't want her to freak out. But we should check, just to make sure."**

**"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow." **Ace was in on this too? At least Lexi and Tech weren't you know, kissing or anything. Phew. But still, what weren't they telling me? Why would it freak me out? And what were they checking? **"Well, we should leave." **I jogged lightly down the hall and started to walk back the way I went. That way it would look like I hadn't heard anything.

I'm not sure what to do, so I'm going to keep what I heard a secret for now. I _am _angry though. Don't I have a right to know anything that affects my life? Shouldn't I have a say? And if it is anything that's big, shouldn't I-

**"Holly?" **Lexi asked. I broke out of my stupor. **"You okay?"**

**"Fine," **I lied. I feigned a smile. **"What's up?"**

**"Nothing." **Liar. But I'm lying too, a little voice said. _Shut up! _**"Do you want to hang out?"**

**"N-no. I'm actually busy. Maybe later?" **I said and I walked away quickly before she could answer. I don't know what's going on, but there's no way I can hang around the Loonatics -or at least Tech, Lexi and Ace- when they're keeping a secret from me; a dangerous secret.

(0)

I dialed my sister's (Heather's) number into my phone. She had said to call her if I needed her, and I don't know who else to talk to. Ringing, ringing. Dang, voice-mail. But I wasn't very surprised; it was three o'clock in the morning.

**"Hey sis," **I said into the phone. **"It's Holly. It's Wednesday, around two-thirty pm. Call me back as soon as possible okay? Love you." **I turned off my phone, placing my head in my hands. What should I do? Should I confront the Loonatics about it? I mean, how bad could it be right?

I took a deep breath and only managed to calm myself down with the promise that everything would be okay -things always look better in the morning.

(0)

I didn't get much sleep, but I stayed in my room pretty late, thinking about what I was going to say and making sure I didn't freeze or anything. Doing my best to stay calm, I walked out of my room, not looking where I was going, and bumped into Rev.

**"Sorry," **I apologized on instinct. Rev got up, and smiled uneasily. I wondered if he knew what the others weren't telling me. Was I the only one who didn't know?

**"It's-okay-" **Rev said. He seemed to be nervous. **"Oh-just-so-you-know-the-team-is-going-out-on-an-important-mission-but-it's-too-um-dangerous-so-you-can't-come-."**

**"Really?" **I said, faking simple curiosity. I doubted he could lie very well. **"What sort of dangerous?"**

**"Just-a-a-really-dangerous-super-villain-"**

**"What's their powers? I doubt it's too dangerous for me to come."**

**"They-they-uh-oh-look-there's-Tech-why-don't-you-ask-him-?" **Rev looked very relieved to see the coyote coming down the hall. **"Hey-Tech-there-buddy-uh-Holly-wants-to-know-about-our-mission-with-a-very-dangerous-super-villain-so-she-knows-why-she-can't-come-!" **I saw surprise flash in Tech's eyes for a moment.

**"Well, you see Holly, the super villain-"**

**"No, I don't see Tech." **I said testily, cutting him off. Rev's eyes flitted from both of our faces; Tech's calm one and my angry one. Then, looking awkward and a little scared he zoomed away. Good, we were alone. I wanted Tech to know that I was only yelling at him. **"I overheard what you were telling Ace and Lexi yesterday." **I said coldly.

He looked ashamed. **"Holly, I'm sorry, but we just didn't want to scare you."**

**"What would be so scary that you can't tell me? I'm not a child!" **It seemed like the pent up anger from yesterday and last night was now being released.

**"I never said you were!" **Tech's own temper was starting to show. **"Adults can get scared too you know! This is for your own good!"**

**"My own good, is that right? We seem to have a different opinion. I deserve to know!"**

Tech sighed, frustrated. **"If everybody knew everything they deserve to know the world would be a lot different!"**

**"So I'm not somebody anymore? Just a faceless mass is that it?"**

**"I'm not saying that."**

**"Then what are you saying? Make yourself clear for once!"**

**"Holly-"**

**"Don't you 'Holly' me! Tell me!"**

**"No!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"****God, you're such a..."**

**"Such a what?!"**

We glared at each other.

**"Uh...Tech?" **We spun around, to see Ace, looking timid. **"We can leave now."**

**"Of course that 'we' doesn't concern me! Why should it?" **I stormed away to my bedroom, red in the face and fuming and also mad at myself. I hate losing my temper, but he asked for it, they all asked for it, keeping secrets from me! They deserve it...

Right?

(0)

One hour had passed. Briefly I wondered what was taking so long, but I shoved it out of my mind. I didn't want to think about them -Tech. It was history repeating itself. Well, sort of.

I had been sitting here, thinking about those high school years. All those rumors. And being kept out of the loop; not knowing what the whispers -the secrets, were about.

_"She's such a freak."_

_"I know. I mean, she's so ...weird."_

_"Go back to the freak place you belong!_

_"Nobody likes you."_

_"Nobody will miss you."_

_"Nobody cares about you."_

I wiped the tears that had started to spill onto my cheeks, but I couldn't stop the flow.

_"Sometimes I wonder about that girl." My mother whispered._

_"How can you not like this stuff?" Heather._

_"Ugh. What's wrong with you?" Hilary. They love me, I know, but words can still hurt._

I'm so weak...I can't believe I'm having a breakdown like this...confidence can crumble, I know that now...

_"Oh, it's you."_

_"Shut up. Nobody cares about what you have to say."_

**"Why don't you shut up Alyssa?"**

Mary. That's how I met her. The memory comes, so vivid, so fresh:

_I walked down the halls, making sure to get out of other people's ways. It's hard though, because the hallways are so packed with people talking to their friends...I wonder what it would be like when I can do that. Because of my spacing out, I bumped into someone. Or should I say some_body_: Alyssa Pussycat._

_"Sorry." I apologized on instinct._

_"It's ok-oh, it's _you_."_

_I picked my books up from the floor, finding courage to meet her eyes. "What does that mean?"_

_She laughed. It was humorless. "I don't have to explain it to you."_

_"I'm just as much of a person as you." My confidence built up with every word. "So-"_

_"Shut up," she advised me. "Nobody cares about what you have to say."_

_"Why don't you shut up Alyssa?" I turned around slightly, not daring to believe I had actually heard what I had. Somebody standing up for_me_? There was an anthro, one I recognized, but had never really talked to: Mary Wishbone, a fellow grade nine student and a mouse anthro. "What has she ever done to you?" Alyssa just tossed her hair._

_"Whatever." She stalked away._

_Mary looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" I nodded a little._

_"Thank you," I said softly._

_She smiled a little. "I'm Mary, by the way." She stuck out her hand._

_I shook it. "Holly."_

I sniffled, wiping away the remainder of my tears. I had been so scared and sad. But things had turned out okay that time. Maybe things would this time too.

(0)

The elevator was coming up. They were back, from their "really dangerous" mission. I sighed, knowing I should at least talk to them. I got off my bed, checked my face in the mirror (luckily there were no traces that I had cried) and walked out of my room.

They were all there, seemingly waiting for me. They all looked distraught. Lexi's eyes even looked a little red.

**"Holly..." **she started to say, and her voice was weak. The little anger I had held onto vanished; what had happened? She seemed unable to form words and couldn't meet my eyes. Ace placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"We went to your house." **Tech said. Even his voice was shaky. **"You know when you showed me the email? Well, I checked, and it hadn't been hacked. Then this morning I got a call that Mastermind had just appeared in jail, mumbling nonsense, seemingly been driven insane. She mentioned your name, and your last name. And something about your house. I managed to use an invention to unlock her memories, and someone had tortured her for information."**

**"She had been researching ya," **Ace continued. **"Probably thinkin' ta use someding against ya, 'cause if she had ya she knew she would have us at bay too. Tech told us dat in Mastermind's memories once de person who had tortured her had gotten wat dey needed dat day headed ta yer house."**

**"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to scare you...Holly -y-you're family's gone. The person must've taken them." **Tech finished. They all looked at me, clearly waiting for my reaction.

Tears welled in my eyes and I just walked over to Tech and collapsed into him. Oh my god my family. They had been taken. But why? Was the person who took them thinking along similar lines to Mastermind? My family was getting to me and I was getting to the Loonatics.

**"I'm so sorry." **Tech whispered into my hair. My body wracked with sobs shook in his arms. And I knew his apology wasn't just because my family had been kidnapped; it was also for our fight.

**"I am too," **I said softly. His arms tightened around me.

(0)

We stayed up all night, looking for any traces of my family. Even Rev's GPS couldn't find anything, which must mean they're using a special cloaking device.

I yawned, looking at the blank screen, looking for anything in the video footage that was collected from the little video camera installed on every street corner near my house. I risked a glance at my watch. It was only two in the morning? It felt like it's so much longer.

**"I'll take over the watch," **someone said quietly. I paused the footage and turned to see Tech, holding a cup of coffee. He took a sip. **"Get some sleep."**

**"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," **I replied. It was like that time when Mary and I were at a sleepover and a ghost story really freaked us out- wait, that's a great idea! **"Actually, there is something I need to do. Bye." **I lightly pressed my lips against his and walked towards the elevator (it went down) to my room.

Getting out my MyTab, I sent an email to Mary. She should know, and I just needed to tell someone. To my surprise she responded straight away.

_Oh my god Holly I'm so sorry... I can't imagine what that must be like for you. I'll be here for you. You must need someone right now. :) What are friends for?  
_

_Love you.  
Mary_

The corner of my lips twitched upwards. I sent a simple email back:

_Thank you.  
I love you too._

She didn't respond back, but I didn't expect her to. The fact that we would say simple things like that -things that so many people can say and mean- while we're miles and miles apart and still find solace in each other, is the defining quality of our friendship.

I got out of my chair and got onto my bed. I lay on top of my covers, and stared at the ceiling. I doubted I would get any sleep, but I was determined it wouldn't be for lack of trying.


	11. Chapter Ten

Snheeta: Yeah, Mary is a really great friend. You'll see more of her in this chapter. Is you-know-who you? XD Alyssa better run! Things are gonna get even more intense, part of the reason I changed this from Friendship/Humour to Friendship/Adventure.

Tails1: Guess who comes in this chapter? :) I think you'll really like it. Your OC'll be on her way soon. Well, I'm not going to reveal what will happen between Natalya and Holly, but it'll be good!

* * *

Chapter Ten

I had dark bags under my eyes when I walked into the kitchen the next morning. Everyone was tired and slumped over; even Rev wasn't as cheery as usual. I noticed a spider scuttling away in the corner of the room and I shivered. Spiders were scary, but I had more important matters to address.

**"Nothing?" **I asked hoarsely. I had been left to my thoughts for a long time last night, my brain thinking up the worst scenarios, and I had ended up crying myself to sleep.

As an answer for everyone, Ace shook his head. **"Sorry." **I sighed; I hadn't expected there to be anything, otherwise they would've woken me up, but it was still hard to hear. That also meant Zadavia hadn't found anything either. We had alerted her soon after we found out my family -well, you know- and she had sent her associates (she had a lot of people working for her; these associates where also the people who tracked down the Loonatics after the meteor hit) out looking.

I took a seat at the kitchen table. Lexi slid a cup of coffee over to me. Giving her a weak, but grateful smile, I took a sip. It woke me up a little. I took another sip. **"What about Mastermind?" **

**"She was put in the hospital for physical injuries, although she get released as soon as she arrived. Nobody tortured her physically. However the person did it, it was purely psychology," **Tech explained. **"I'll be examining her memories again and the rest of her brain today; you can come if you want."**

**"****Definitely," **I said, determined. I wanted to find the creep who took my family and make him pay.

(0)

I stared intently at the images on the screen. The Loonatics and I were looking at Mastermind's brain scans, and something was definitely odd. Tech then typed something on the keyboard the her memories (which were like photographs) popped up. Of course, it was through her eyes, so some of them were hard to decipher. She had been knocked out, and was now being tortured. I was glad there was no sound; I wasn't sure if I could handle the screaming.

I took Tech's hand, because he seemed to be taking this harder than anyone else. It made sense, since he knew her before she turned bad. It must be horrible. He squeezed my hand to show his thanks.

**"Hey, wat's dat?" **Ace said quickly. **"Tech rewind," **Tech did as his leader said, **"-dere. Right dere. Dat looks interesting." **He pointed to the screen. We all looked at where he was pointing. It was something that the person who kidnapped Mastermind (who we could only make the silhouette out of; it was a very dark room) appeared to be in the corner of the room. It looked like the top of a laser gun. It was an odd shape; like a swirled rectangle. Maybe it would be useful -thank God for Ace's optical enhancement.

Tech's grip on my hand tightened tremendously. I winced, but he let go, running a hand through his hair. He seemed very worried. **"Please tell me it's not..." **he muttered. He had the scene zoom in closer. He sighed. **"It is," **he whispered.

**"Is what?" **I asked, feeling a bit impatient and worried. It must be something bad because he wasn't getting right to the point, but I had spent enough time waiting.

**"A power drainer," **he answered. The other Loonatics didn't seem to had gotten it either, and we all gave him a confused look. Tech sighed a little. **"It is a highly dangerous machine, that was invented by the government (D.O.H.D.W. -Department of Highly Dangerous Weapons). Until a highly skilled thief stole it four years ago. It was hushed up, and the case was considered closed when they found remains of the machine seemingly destroyed. That's why we were never told about it. But now it seems like the person who stole it either faked it being destroyed or made a holographic copy and has been working on it ever since."**

**"But you still haven't told us what it does," **Duck pointed out. Tech shot him an annoyed glare.

**"I was getting to that. It drains people of their power and it enhances the user."**

**"So like Sypher?" **Lexi said.

**"No. Sypher only took people's natural abilities and our powers. This machine literally drains people of all their strength, ability and knowledge until the person's-" **He ended there, but we all knew what he meant. Until the person's dead.

**"How does this connect to my family?" **I said. Tech shook his head, frustrated -he hated not knowing.

**"I don't know. Your family were just regular people right?"**

**"Yeah, I don't know what they would have to do with a government device." **There were so many questions I felt a headache coming on.

(0)

I was pacing in the lab. Tech was looking at the power drainer machine again. It had to be a clue to why my family was taken.

**"It seems its incomplete," **he said thoughtfully. I glared at him. He had been looking for that thing for at least an hour and that's what he had come up with?

**"That's all you've figured out?" **I asked him, trying to stay calm. My emotions were running high. My family could be getting tortured _right now_.

**"I'm doing my best-"**

**"Well you're not doing enough!" **I burst out. I felt bad once I saw Tech's hurt expression. I took a deep breath. **"Sorry, it's just-"**

**"I get it." **He said curtly. He turned his back on him. Mentally cursing myself I sighed, sitting on the floor and putting my face in my hands. I wanted to cry. I noticed Tech glancing back at me sympathetically. **"But at least that means that he's not power draining them." **The thought perked me up.

**"Yeah," **I said, sniffling. I tried to get my emotions in check. **"Thanks. Sorry."**

**"Apology accepted."**

(0)

Sighing, I sat down staring at my MyTab. We had all spent hours racking our brains, but nothing seemed to connect to anything. Out of habit I checked my galaxymail. I had an email from my aunt Angelina (she had recently moved in with Tech's aunt Angelina and his cousin); at least she hadn't been taken.

_Hi Holly,_

_Any news? I'm so desperate. Thank god that Angelina's daughter Natalya is here, otherwise I'd be all alone (Angelina had to go do an errand and Lacey is staying with Uncle Tyler). She managed to get some time off from her job -she does something for the government._

_I love you sweetheart. Stay strong. :)_

_Love,  
Auntie Angelina_

(Lacey is my older cousin and Uncle Tyler is my mom's younger brother) I was just about to reply, when I realized something. Angelina was my mother's sister, therefore a connection to me, and technically the Loonatics. Natalya was Tech's cousin, well known by my aunt. And she worked for the government. My eyes widened.

I ran out of my room, looking for my boyfriend. Nowhere here -the lab! I ran towards, impatiently typed in the code and ran inside.

**"Tech," **I panted. **"Your cousin, Natalya, what department of the government does she work for?"**

Realization dawned on him as he spoke. **"The Department of Highly Dangerous Weapons."**

(0)

Tech had tried to call his cousin, who was only a year older than him, but the stupid number he had found didn't work. And she didn't have an email or anything; must be some sort of government protection thing. I emailed my aunt right away, but it might be days before she checks her email, and one day has already passed.

I was sketching, trying to take my mind off things, because all we could do now was wait, when I heard the doorbell rang. Wondering who it was, I walked over and looked at the screen that showed who had come. Oh my god no way!

I got in the elevator. It seemed like it was going down more slowly than usual. Finally the doors dinged open and I tackled hugged the gray mouse anthro standing in front of it. Unfortunately I got a strand of her black hair (done into a ponytail) in my mouth and I had to stop to pick it out (grossest. Thing. EVER.)

**"Oh my god I can't believe you're here!" **I almost squeezed the life out of her once I was done getting the hair off my tongue (I'll rinse my mouth later.)

**"Uh, Holly...can't breathe..." **I released my best friend, Mary Wishbone, beaming and probably looking strange with the bags under my eyes.

**"How did you get here?"**

**"Pulled a few strings with Darren," **she explained. She had been dating Darren (a fellow mouse anthro) ever since they had been partners on a history project in the first year of university. He had graduated because he wanted to write historical fiction and worked in England, researching. That was part of the reason Mary had gone in the first place. She wanted to be a history professor. Darren's father was also interested in history, and was an accomplished pilot.

**"Thank you!" **I hugged her again. She's the best friend I could ask for. I mean seriously, she left _England _to be here for me!

**"What are friends for?" **She replied and grinned at me. And in that moment, I know I'll have to thank Alyssa for bullying me that day, because it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Hugging her one last time, this one less tight and desperate as the other two, we both sighed, contented. We break apart, still holding hands, when I saw something shiny. There was a ring on her finger.

**"He proposed!" **I exclaimed.

She nodded excitedly. I gave into my girl instincts and squealed (for the first and last time, understand?). She laughed. **"Yeah, two days ago. He wanted to do it before I left. So, any leads on your family?"**

I stuttered and found myself on the verge of tears a couple of times, but I told her everything: how we were trying to contact Natalya, about the power drainer and it's dangerous function, about how worried I was (that just sorta slipped out and I couldn't stop) and once I was done I realized how much I needed to say this, and how much I had needed her here. And without even saying any of that before, she still had come to my side.

Friends say "I'll be there for you when you say you need me." Best friends say "I'll be there for you, whether you say you need me or not." -Unknown. I hadn't said anything, yet she came. And if she ever needs me, (and she'll never say what's bothering her, a habit of hers) I'll come. Because we're not best friends anymore. We're sisters. And family is always there for each other.

(0)

The Loonatics were pleasantly surprised when I introduced them to Mary. There were many guest rooms in HQ, so she would have one next to mine. Lexi was also happy it was a girl. After all, the more the merrier right?

Everything was going so well, until the Loonatics went out on a mission. Mary and I chose to stay behind so we could stay on the look out for traces of my family. It had been under constant surveillance, in case whatever cloaking device was being used would slip up or shut down. Mary took my turn, since she knew how tired I was. I had tried to refuse, but she insisted.

I decided I would try to work on my art. It usually helped me fall asleep. However, on the table in the main room was a key card. Nothing was on it except for my name, which was typed out (it must've been printed out from a computer.) It hadn't been there when the Loonatics had left, and Mary and I had been hanging out here while they left before we headed to the lab together. So who had left it there? Definitely not one of the Loonatics, because it wasn't possible, and they would've just handwritten my name.

A feeling of uneasiness settled over me as I pressed the button on it. A hologram popped up, although it didn't show anything or anyone. A deep voice spoke.

**"Hello Holly Fox. I am the one who took your family. I suppose you wonder why. I want you in trade for them. The rest of my motives are unimportant. If you want to save your family's lives, meet me in front of the Acme Tech University at midnight in two days. You have forty-eight hours to make your decision. Tell no one about this, or I will kill your family instantly. I will know if you have told someone. Forty-eight hours Holly Fox, forty-eight."**

**"Holly?" **Mary called as she walked into the room; we had security cameras so it didn't _always _have to be watched. I slipped the key card into my pocket, heart racing. **"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah,****" **I lied. **"Fine." **

* * *

You know this is even meaner considering after Monday I'm going on my four day trip. Hopefully I'll update next Sunday; sorry this is so late! Also:

IdonotowntheLoonatics  
I own Holly Fox, her family, the villain, Alyssa Pussycat, Mary Wishbone, Gabrielle E. Coyote, Angelina Fox, and Tyler Fox. (man that's a lot of people).  
Tails1 owns Lacey Fox (Holly's cousin), Angelina Wolf (Natalya's mother) and Natalya (Tech's cousin)

Okay. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: I AM THE MOST EVIL PERSON EVER. But I have to do it for the story, don't kill me. Okay, reviewer respond time! :)**

**Snheeta: Fleur? What is she doing here? 0-0 Go back to your own story! XD Gangman style! I did have a really good trip, thanks. Well, I don't want to give away what happens in this chapter, but let's just say not everybody will be safe and sound.  
**

**Tails1:  Well...I don't want to give anything away, but at least one of the two will get to see Natalya face-to-face. :)  
**

**Bethmum1: Aww, I don't want you to be unhappy. Hopefully this will cheer you up. :D  
**

**I'm actually really proud of this chapter, and it's a bit longer then usual. I plan to update again on Friday, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. Also, the song lyrics in this chapter is my favourite song in the whole wide world (and I love a lot of songs so that is saying something!) is "Gone Away" by the extremely awesome and underrated band Safetysuit. I think listening to the song while you read the part with the lyrics would be awesome, because I listened to it while I wrote. :) Please check them out! **

**A further author's note down in the bottom. Very important; please read and review.**

* * *

To say I was freaking out was an understatement. I had locked myself away in my bedroom and I was shaking. What the hell was I supposed to do? I mean, the villain could be bluffing. He (I had assumed it was a he, despite the fact the villain probably disguised his voice) might not even have my family. Of course I can't even discuss this with anyone, because he said he'll know if I've told someone. That's another thing to worry about. Does he have a listening device in HQ? Because that's really bad; he could find out what everyone else was saying.

One of Mary's flaws (something I wasn't sure I was grateful or resentful for now) was that she can't tell when someone is lying, and she cannot lie at all. So even if she started to pry on what was bothering me, at least she would be convinced by **"I'm fine" **even though I'm anything but.

The Loonatics came back about two hours ago (forty hours to go) but they must be assuming I'm just stressed because we still haven't found a way to contact Natalya. Almost forgot about that.

I continued to lie on my bed and stare blankly at the ceiling, thinking about my decision. Of course I would trade myself in -they're my family, I would do anything for them. I'm scared. I've never been so scared. What will he do to me once he has me? Make me his slave? And once he has me, would I ever get away? Would the Loonatics ever find me? Or would I be a prisoner until the end?

I shoved those thoughts out of my mind, but they kept coming back. But I knew my decision would be the same. I would trade myself. Rather only one person suffer then four. I sighed.

How on earth could I say goodbye to the Loonatics? To Mary? To Tech...? Because I have to say goodbye somehow, in a message or a letter. I can't just leave them hanging. I can't just leave without a trace. They deserve to know. An idea strikes me. I'll leave the key card message. Then they'll go to Acme Tech University and I'll leave a more proper message there when I go to meet the villain.

Tech burst into my room, breaking off my thought process.

**"What is it?" **I asked. I forced myself to sound calm. If Natalya came soon enough then maybe I wouldn't have to go; maybe everything could be fixed.

**"I managed to contact Natalya," **He said happily. **"She'll be here in two days." **I kept my smile on my face. Thirty-nine hours too late.

**"That's great," **I lied. **"I can't wait to meet her." **He grinned at me, clearly relieved. It only made my heart break more. He bent down and kissed me, sitting beside me on my bed. I let him hug me and I tightened my arms around him. This may be the last time we ever hug. **"Everything's going to be okay," **he whispered. Tears welled in my eyes, because I desperately wanted to believe him. But I knew that it wasn't going to be okay, and I couldn't even tell him why.

I don't know how long we were there for, just hugging, when we simultaneously broke apart. He bent down and pressed his lips softly against mine. I smiled, tears still in my eyes. I broke away first. I wanted to remember the feeling. But if I didn't stop now I don't think I'd be able to leave. It would crush me even more. He smiled a little, that I feigned back.

**"Dinner's at six," **he said as he left. The door closed behind him.

(0)

I only left my room once before six o'clock to go the bathroom, but rather than that I stayed in my bedroom, thinking about what I was going to say in my goodbye. It was so hard. What words could possibly express everything that I felt?

Sighing, frustrated, and feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders I walked to the kitchen. Usually I'm a pretty optimistic person, but where was the bright side of this, in the big picture? The only compensation was that my family would be safe, and I felt guilty that I felt like it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

The Loonatics (and Mary) talked and chatted as usual. Everybody, even Duck, seemed to have enough tact to not draw me into the conversation. They must think I'm just sad about my family. If only I could tell them. I hadn't eaten much all day, but I didn't feel hungry.

Being there with all of them, somehow, made me feel even more alone.

(0)

Okay, this was getting ridicules. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning. I was still wide awake. I mean, how could I fall asleep? I had spent the past few hours (twenty hours to go) thinking about what I was going to say. And I had still come up with nothing. I needed to find a good reference to a goodbye. Something that would help.

Finally I thought of something. A chapter in the third book of the Storm trilogy; Rainbow. It was perfect. It would definitely help-

...

I don't remember falling asleep. But I must have at one point, because after what seemed like only a blink I opened my eyes and saw it was eleven o'clock (thirteen hours to go).

My feet seemed to weigh me down like lead as I got out of bed and got dressed. Hunger, it seemed, had finally connected with me, so I left my room to the kitchen with it grumbling. Lexi and Mary were at the table, and my emotions threatened to overwhelm me. Don't me wrong, the guys are _great _but these two, well they're both girls for one thing, but Mary's _always _been there for me, no matter what. I felt so bad about leaving her in the dark, probably worse then Tech.

And then Lexi was one of the greatest people I ever met. From day one when she picked me up, she was so kind and easy to talk to. I never felt like I didn't belong. She could've been a total snob, but she was as un-Alyssa like as possible. And she helped me with Tech, which was really cool with her. At least she and Ace would work out. They would make great parents, one day.

**"Hey," **Lexi said. She sounded really tired. I doubted any of us had enough sleep. Everything was so tense. Especially since now all we had to do was wait for Natalya. It's too bad, because I would've loved to meet some of Tech's family. But we all know what I'll be doing instead. I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from Lexi.

**"I guess you didn't get a good sleep?" **I said. Both of them nodded. **"Same here." **We all sighed together. None of us spoke for a while, and I just ate my cereal. I thought back to how I wanted to ask Ms Coyote about my "goodbye." **"Do you know where Tech is?"**

**"Lab," **Mary replied.

I nodded a little. **"Thanks," **I stood to put my bowl in the sink when Lexi placed her hand on my forearm.

**"I'll do it," **she said quietly. I smiled weakly. I shouldn't be accepting _anything _from them. But I couldn't force my voice to work.

**"Thanks," **I muttered. I didn't meet her eyes and I could feel her and Mary eyes on my back as I left the kitchen and headed towards the lab.

The lab doors opened and I stepped inside. Tech was bending over a machine, looking agitated. **"Stupid machine," **he said angrily. He looked up when I entered and his expression softened.

**"What's wrong with it?" **I asked. Tech sighed.

**"I'm trying to reverse engineer (which is building something from scratch to see how the original model works) the power drainer but there's one thing I don't have, although I wouldn't want it anyway: pure energy." **He explained.

**"Pure energy? What's that?"**

**"Well, think of it this way. Every person has natural energy inside of them, although some people have a special part of energy known as pure energy, as in, untainted or unmixed energy. Most people's energy is a mixture of different forms, where as some is just one form of energy."**

I nodded. It was a difficult concept to initially grasp, but I think I understood it. **"So the power drainer needs to absorb a person's pure energy in order to work."**

**"Yeah, maybe someone in your family has it. Maybe that's why they took them," **Tech said.

I murmured something in agreement, but he could tell I had zoned out and let me be.

"Yeah, maybe someone in your family has it. Maybe that's why they took them."

Or why they wanted me.

(0)

This would probably be the second hardest thing I've ever done. Well, right now it's hardest, but once I have to walk to my doom it'll be the second hardest. I opened the book _Rainbow _and flipped to the chapter.

_"I'm sorry Cassy," Sam apologized. His sister, Cassandra, wanted to smile a little at what he always called her when they were little. His fingers were intertwined with a girl, who had long brown hair and a pretty face. She looked anxious. "But I love Jamie. I can't get stuck here for the rest of my life."_

_His brown eyes locked with his sister's identical ones. How could he leave, Cassandra thought. How could he leave _her_? She could always make sure they get caught...but how could she do that to him? Jamie made him happy. But Jamie couldn't stay here, didn't belong here. And deep down Cassandra knew that Sam never had either._

_Cassandra's eyes welled with tears. "Go."_

I felt tears come to my own eyes once I finished reading. It was one of the most emotional parts of the book. And that one word, "go" held so much emotion. It was Cassandra letting her brother leave the sanctuary, letting him leave her, probably for forever. Letting him go.

And that's what I had to do with my friends and family and life. I had to let them go.

(0)

It was eleven o'clock when I set out. I was shaking as I crept by Lexi's room (luckily she wouldn't be able to hear me because her room was sound-proof.) I had left the holographic key card on the table of the main room, and had made a key card with my goodbye on it.

Every step felt like a mile after I stepped out of the elevator onto the pavement below HQ. I had brought my club with me, in case something went wrong; my mother always said nothing good happens at night.

I turned around and looked at HQ, and at the moon. It might be the last time I ever look at either. I remember when I first came and marveled at the tower. I smiled sadly.

Goodbye, home.

_I think about life, and oh how it changes so fast_  
_And oh how it's so hard to last here waiting for something to give_  
_I think about time, a luxury so hard to find_  
_And I just can't figure out why I wasted it all here without you_

It seems crazy that not even a month ago I was a completely normal girl, and now this is where my path has led me. Things can change so fast. Only an hour to go. I've run out of time. But I've really lived and loved, so I guess I've had enough. Now I had to leave. I had to be brave. I had to let everything go. I have no idea what's going to happen, but I have to trust that everything, somehow, will be okay. That _I'll _end up okay.

Goodbye, control.

_But I'll be fine, and oh don't you worry_  
_Cause I'll be fine, see I'm in a hurry to be_  
_Gone away awhile, tell me all the things that I_  
_I'll be missing here in this old life man cause I just don't know_

Funny, how no one seems to take the time to appreciate all the beauty around them, how I've never really taken that time, until now. The stars are so beautiful. And there's Perseus and Andromeda, together in the stars.

The stark branches of the trees that surrounded the neighborhood near the university stood out when they came into the moon. A few strong leaves were still hanging on, the rest of the colorful bunch crunching beneath my feet. I savored the moment; I always loved crunching leaves in the fall.

Goodbye, freedom.

The university comes into view, and I sit down at the fountain. No one is around, the usually bright campus is empty. I checked my watch. I still had thirty minutes, and I suddenly thought of Tech. He had attended this school, same as me. He would've graduated the year before though. I wondered if we would've met if the comet hadn't come.

I smiled, thinking back to the library. I'm sure tomorrow will be a bad day, and I'm sorry for it. But at least he'll be okay. And when we went to see his aunt. There was "something" there for sure, that smart lady. I hoped she knew how much I admired her. Then Tech's dangerous, "Don't touch her" comes through my mind. I had been so scared, but he had saved me. I wished he could save me again. He had been so protective that mission; only now do I actually realize why. A-and when I thought he was in the rubble. I felt so worried. I'm sorry, because I know he'll feel the same way soon.

Our first date was so perfect. Our first kiss -my first kiss. I'm not even gone and I miss him so much already. I thought back to his words, and I felt tears sting my eyes: "You don't have to worry about that. Do you really think we -or any of the other Loonatics, would never hang out again?" Sadly, the answer's no.

Goodbye, Tech.

_I think about you, and all the times that we shared_  
_And oh what a wonderful pair we made made it so far here we go again  
I think about love, and oh what a beautiful song  
And oh how it need to be sung here sing it so loud all the world can hear  
_

I thought back to just the Loonatics in general. Duck complaining about one thing or another, Ace and Lexi busy discussing something or kissing (usually what Duck was complaining about -Tech and I were more, er, discreet with PDA,) Slam either painting or eating or in some cases both, and Rev zooming around just making everything _better _somehow.

Then there was Mary, and I would miss her -and all of them, so much. I would never attend her wedding. Maybe she'd name a kid for me. As long as she doesn't give her kid my horrible middle name (Gertrude. Seriously.) ...I hoped none of them would ever forget me, because they all changed my life, and I sure won't forget them.

Goodbye, friendship.

_I think I'll be_  
_Gone away awhile, tell me all the things that I_  
_I'll be missing here in this old life man cause I just don't know_

I look at my watch; ten more minutes. I finally let the tears stream down my cheeks. There's so much to lose, but if my family will be safe, then it must be worth it. Besides, Natalya will be arriving tomorrow. Maybe they'll find me. Maybe.

Goodbye, hope.

_But I'll be fine, oh don't you worry_  
_Cause I'll be fine, see I'm in no hurry_  
_No I'll be fine, oh don't you worry_  
_Cause I'll be fine, see I'm in a hurry to be_

There's eight minutes left. I took my goodbye key card out of my pocket and placed it beside me. There's no reason the villain wouldn't let me leave it; what possible information did I have that would be dangerous to him? Sighing, I wiped away the tears that had begun to stop falling with the back of my coat sleeve. I looked up, and saw a figure in the distance. That must be my family's kidnapper. I took a deep breath, trying to not let my emotions get the better of me.

The person approaches me, but I can't see their face. They have it hidden. They make a gesture towards my club and I handed it to them. They raised it over me, and I realized they were going to knock me unconscious. I braced myself for the impact, but didn't close my eyes. One last glimpse of the world. The club hit me on the head and I started to loose consciousness.

Goodbye...

_Gone away awhile, tell me all the things that I  
__I'll be missing here in this old life man cause I just don't know_

Life.

* * *

**I. AM. SO. MEAN! But I'm also writing down here to ask if you guys would read a fanfiction I plan on writing, so here's the summary (it would probably be posted [have the first chapter already done!] either once I finish this story and once I've updated Parenthood and Destiny's Path twice...yeah, the last one's gonna take a while...)**

**Forgotten: "One day Ace just got up and left HQ. No note or explanation. Just left without a trace...Until two years later when the Loonatics find him bleeding, passed out and with amnesia in the middle of nowhere with a necklace with a cryptic Latin inscription. As the team struggles to carry out their duties, with getting Ace's memories back (and finding out why he left) Lexi must deal with her conflicted emotions. There are some things that can't be forgotten." Acexi.**

**Would either be Angst/friendship, friendship/adventure or angst/romance. And it wouldn't just focus on the two bunnies, promising that now. So what did you think of that awesome summary (first chapter's so intense! :D) and this chapter? :D Let me know in a review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

At first, my vision was blurry, and it was hard to make out where I was. The room I was in was dark, and something was glimmering in front of me. As the room came into focus, I realized I was in a barred cell. I could see everything, except for the wall behind me that I was slumped against -it was solid concrete. The other three walls were just metal bars. The holes in between the two bars were two small for me to fit through, that much was easy to see.

A few meters in front of the cell was a big, black office chair, and above that were a lot of screens. It seemed to be a monitoring system of some sort. Below all the screens (all of them appeared to be around HQ, some even seemed to be inside!) was a keyboard, and someone was typing away. I gritted my teeth.

My kidnapper.

I started to get to my feet, but my knees buckled underneath me and I sank back down to the floor in defeat. My throat was dry, and a bowl of water was on the other side of the cell. Sacrificing my dignity I crawled over and gulped in water from the bowl. It wasn't cold, but I was grateful for it just the same. I set the bowl down; I didn't want to drink too much, because I wasn't sure how often it would be refilled (or if it would be refilled at _all_).

"So," a deep, throaty voice from the person sitting in the chair came. "You're awake." The chair spun around slowly, and I heard a very strange sound: the sound of a spider scuttling across the floor, only magnified a million times. There wasn't a lot of light in the room, but there was enough from the dull luminescent lights that flickered in the ceiling and the light from the screens to make out the horrible sight in the chair. It was a man...

But he had huge, black and hairy spider legs, eight of them, sprouting from his waist where his normal legs would've been. His arms were normal enough, but instead of fingers on his hands, he had five, spindly pincers. His head had eight, cold, glittering black eyes, and he was completely bald. The rest of his face was normal enough, except from his cheeks were large, black pincers, and somewhere, hidden underneath, must have been his mouth.

His pincers clicked while I gaped, horrified. Small spiders already scared me to death, but this -this... "I see my appearance wasn't quite what you were expecting. Typical animal."

Finally my voice seemed to have reappeared. "Y-you gave back my family right?"

"Yes," the spider-man sighed (I always didn't like that super hero). "Sadly none of them had pure energy, but maybe you will...I just have to check. No matter, if you don't, I'll find another. And you'll keep the Loonatics at bay while I still have you."

I clenched my fists. "They will beat you," I said, sounding more confident then I actually felt.

The spider/man chuckled. "More like play right into my hands." He turned towards me, a laser gun in his hands and my eyes widened. "Now to extract energy from you." He pulled the trigger and a beam from the laser shot towards me. Immediately I screamed. The pain was horrible; my muscles, especially around my torso, were burning. Black dots danced in my vision, and I knew I would pass out. I looked at the spider/man, and he seemed pleased. I heard him say "Pure energy, perfect, I'll extract some later," and I fought the darkness that threatened to engulf me.

He. Had. Done. That. To. _My. Family. _How dare he?! Not only that, but I was worried for myself. He hadn't even taken any energy from me yet...how much would that hurt? That was the last thing I thought before I gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

As soon as Tech woke up, he knew that something was wrong. That something was, horribly, _horribly _wrong. It was only a gut feeling; he couldn't place exactly what it would be about, but (unfortunately in this case) his gut feelings were never wrong.

Because of his inventing and infrequent sleeping patterns, he often woke up multiple times during the night. However, sometimes, especially if he had been working late like this time, he would only wake up late in the morning. His teammates always let him sleep though, because they knew he needed it. So he walked into the kitchen, feeling uneasy, and he hadn't even sat down with the the entire team and Mary when he realized what was wrong.

"Where's Holly?" He asked.

"We assumed she was still sleeping, or with you," Mary said, already looking anxious. "I knocked on her door, but I didn't get a response, so I thought-" Mary stopped in her sentence, looking terrified. "We need to find out where she is, now!"

So the frantic search began. Mary and Lexi checked her bedroom and around that area, dread settling onto both of them. Duck and Slam checked the upper floors like the kitchen and Tech's further labs above, and even a few rooms she wouldn't have had any reason to go into. Ace checked the bottom floors, while Rev tried to use his GPS to locate her, and Tech looked around the main room for any clues. After his teammates had come back to the main room in defeat, Tech was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and his eyes closed, holding the key card in his hand.

"S-she..." he couldn't finish and he hid his face in his hands; he didn't want them to see a few tears escape. Mary, gently, took the key card from his hand and pressed the button. At the end of the message, Lexi and Mary were both holding back tears.

"T-that bast-!" Mary didn't finish, but she rarely swore, so it was a true testament to how upset she was. "A-and Holly...oh God Holly...I always admired that about her, but now..." She sank to the couch, feeling horrible. How could she not notice how shaky Holly was? How she was hesitant to answer "I'm fine" when Mary asked how she was... "I'm such a horrible friend," Her shoulders shook and she was crying, really crying, for the first time in many years that Holly wasn't around to cheer her up again.

"Let's go there, to the university." Tech's voice was forceful, but it still quavered.

"Tech," Lexi said, her own voice breaking. "She won't be there-"

"Shut up Lexi!" The coyote snapped. Lexi let herself cry a little. Even though she knew why Tech had said it, it still hurt. And she was worried sick about Holly. What the heck had happened to her? Ace placed a hand on Lexi shoulder, and being the leader for a reason, as hard as it was to accept, he knew it couldn't hurt to go there to look for clues, but he was still mad at Tech for snapping, especially since Lexi was only trying to offer advice. He would talk to the inventor later.

(0)

It took only a few minutes to get to the fountain at the university. There was a small pile of leaves on the fountain. Tech stumbled over and almost fell once, but he refused the other's help. They stood a few meters away, letting him have his moment. He gently moved the pile of leaves away. Hidden underneath, was a key card, labeled goodbye.

Tech pressed the button on it, and a hologram popped up of a young, scrawny fox with orange fur, messy red hair done in a bun and dark bags under her once bright green eyes.

"You guys know about the -the deal now, obviously. And you know what I choose to do, what I _had _to do. Wouldn't you do the same for the ones you love? That's why this must hurt so much, because I'm in that number, aren't I? I'm so, so sorry. For the pain I'll cause you in the future, and the pain I'm inflicting on myself. I have no idea where he'll take me, but please..." For the first time her voice broke. "..._find me_..." She gulped back a sob.

"I don't really know what to say, but thank you. There's only three days left of the contest, but even just almost four weeks has changed my life more then twenty-two years ever did. I'm not sure if you'll all listen to this as a group, or one by one, but...I'll assume you'll do it in a group. That's what I would do, for the support.

"Mary. Honestly, what can I possibly say to you that you aren't already expecting? You know me better than I know myself sometimes. Thank you for standing up for me. Thank you for all the late nights. Thank you for the comfort I found, and all those times when I was crying you managed to make me laugh, and all those times you made me laugh so hard I cried. Thank you for being my first friend. Thank you for being _there, _when it seemed like no one else was. Thank you. I love you like a sister. I'm sorry I'll never attend your wedding. But if you do name a kid after me, don't have their middle name be Gertrude," Both Mary and the hologram were smiling through tears. "You know how much I hated that name. Although maybe you'll do it just to annoy me. Thanks for that too, I suppose."

"Lexi. You were so nice and welcoming since day one, all my worries that something would go wrong, or that you would all hate me, disappeared. You talked about the guys, and especially Ace, with so much care and love. I hope you'll do the same for me, one day. I just want to thank you, for being my second friend. You taught me so much about not caring about what people thought about you, about not letting stereotypes turn you into them. Thank you for that. And I don't know what will happen between you and Ace, but I know it'll be wonderful. You became a sister to me, just so you know. Love you sis'." Lexi was leaning into Ace for support, a steady stream of tears coming from her eyes. Ace wrapped his arm around her waist to further hold her steady.

The hologram sighed, and Holly was rapidly blinking to hold back tears. "Thank you Ace, for teaching me what a real leader, and what real strength, really is. It took a lot of strength to sacrifice myself, even for the ones I love most, and I know you would do the same. It's too bad you never had the chance to teach me how to meditate. Thank you for keeping the city safe all these years. Thank you for showing me what it means to overcome obstacles. Take care of yourself." Ace's eyes suddenly felt moist, and he blinked a few times to keep the tears back.

"Duck, Slam and Rev; I'm sorry I didn't get to know you very well. And as much as some obnoxious comments were made by a certain _someone_," Holly was smiling though, and Duck grinned sheepishly too. "I still think that you're all great guys. Slam, seriously, when this mess and the whole hero thing is over, you should become a painter. You're really, _really _good. Not to mention most girls like artists." She almost laughed for a moment. "And Rev, you were always so happy, by just walking -or should I say, zooming, into a room made me want to smile. You were always so eager to help, to please. I know you must not be very happy right now, but never stop being that big ball of fun and sunshine. People," she stumbled as the words came out. "People are going to need that. Now Duck, as I said before, yes you can be obnoxious. But I know your heart is in the right place, and that's a lot more then can be said for many people. Keep shooting high; as someone once said, shoot for the moon, and even if you fall, you'll land among the stars. Be one of those stars. I know you can do it. Thank you, all three of you."

"Tech..." For the first time it seemed she might break down completely. "You must feel so sad, so _broken _right now. But you're the smartest person I know. You can build and fix the most amazing things. You can fix yourself, okay? Promise me you will, because I don't want to," she paused and whispered the next word. "Die, knowing I was the one who broke you. Thank you, for everything. For letting me know what it was like to actually, _love _someone. I wish I could have told you that under different circumstances, and usually I would've waited, but this isn't 'usually', now is it? Thank you for letting me know that I wasn't alone, that someone else loved books as much as I did. Thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being my first, and last, kiss. Thank you." She blew a kiss.

"Thank you, all of you, for everything."

(0)

Tech didn't know how long he sat there on the fountain. Or when it started drizzling. He vaguely remembered Ace telling the others to go back to HQ, to wait for Natalya, and the bunny would stay until the coyote was ready. However, it had been a few hours, and Ace was starting to worry one of them, or both of them would catch a cold.

"C'mon Tech," the leader said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I get dat it's hard, I know how ya feel but-"

"You don't know _anything _about how I feel!" The coyote exploded, his emotions running high, and his worry driving him over the edge. Of course, still to a lesser extent, the harsh words provoked memories and feelings Ace had spent years trying to forget.

"I know more then you will ever know!" Ace shouted back. "I lived on the streets since I was eight! EIGHT! YOU HAVE _NO IDEA _OF WHAT I WENT THROUGH! AT LEAST WE KNOW HOLLY IS STILL ALIVE; HE WOULDN'T SACRIFICE HER SO SOON! MY FATHER WENT TO FIGHT IN A WAR WHEN I WAS FIVE! HE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD ANY MOMENT, AND THE PERSON WOULD'VE DONE IT IN COLD BLOOD!" The bunny breathed heavily. "Then my mother got cancer and died! My dad died a few months afterwards, in a battle! They left me all alone! And I couldn't stay at the god forsaken orphanage where they abused everyone! So I ran! For fourteen years I was living on the streets! So don't give me cr-" Somehow it had started pouring, and a clap of thunder blocked out the rest of the word.

"Oh yeah! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE? IT HASN'T EXACTLY BEEN A PICNIC EITHER! MY FATHER JUST LEFT ONE DAY, BECAUSE WORK WAS MORE IMPORTANT! AT LEAST YOUR DAD DIED, MY DAD JUST DIDN'T WANT ME OR MY MOM! YOU KNOW WHY I WANTED TO GO TO UNIVERSITY SO BAD?" Tech took a deep breath. "I wanted to cure her...from depression. I was always so scared growing up I would wake up and she would be gone. That I would be alone. So I detached myself. If, if I didn't care, if I didn't interact too much, if I hid in my lab, it couldn't hurt me as much right?" He placed his head in his hands. "And I haven't lost the habit yet."

They stood there, glaring at each other, both panting. Then, almost as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time, with crying eyes and soaked to the bone, they walked forward and hugged, and all was forgiven, but they had poured themselves out, but neither had rejected the other for it.

Nobody asked any questions when they came back. Although, if anything, it seemed like the bond between them was stronger, because they had both reached an understanding: the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders, because they didn't have secrets.

And nothing would stop them from finding Holly.

* * *

**A/N: Most intense thing I've ever written. Ugh. I promise, things'll look up and get better. If not, then call me a liar but blame the plot, not me! I didn't do bold dialogue this chapter, because there was lot of dialogue with Holly's "goodbye" (tell me what you thought of it in a review!) and I thought with everything it would be kinda overwhelming. Yes, the spider/man is a creeper, and I fully intended him to be. Poor Holly, spiders were already scary, but now... *shudders*. I hope this was worth the wait. Also, let's just pretend Ace loses his accent when he's angry. XD**

**Review respond time!**

**Mitch 566: I hope your review absence is because you've been writing a chapter for New Kid On The Block? :) Or it could just be the small matter of life getting in the way (I hate it when that happens, don't you? XD) This chapter was almost longer, and I hope you enjoyed it so much. Yes, yes I can be quite mean (and sarcastic) sometimes. :)  
**

**Tails1: Thank you. Hmm. I've never watched Balto. Sounds like I would like. Time to look up episodes on Youtube! Thank you my friend.  
**

**Snheeta: Favourite OC huh? Better not let any of the girls hear that. XD Just kiddin'. I'm glad you love Holly so much; I know I do too. Maybe that's why I don't feel bad when I ruined her life. I do that with my original novel characters too...poor original novel characters. XD Spider/man (he does have a name, which should be revealed next chapter) better watch out! When Gangman style gets pulled into this, you know it's serious! XD I've tried taking chill pills (they're not tangible) but they never work; I'm too hyper. :) Oh Pierre, go back to your own story. And what's wrong with being crazy? I'm completely insane! XD And loving it!  
**

**Bethmum1: I am posting that story when this one is finished. And you guys won't have to wait too long for the second chapter, since I have a bunch of ideas and first one's already finished! Glad I made you happy. :)  
**

**Starskulls: Yeah, it was pretty sad. Angst/Adventure does make sense; thanks for the input. Aw, thanks.  
**

**Please review everyone!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Hey everybody. Super early update right? Things are getting intense! Oh, and you'll finally get to meet Natalya (Tails1 I hope you like her!) :D**

**Mitch 566: Nice to hear from ya dude. Yes! Only a couple more hundred words and I'll get to read the next CHAP-TA! Aw, thanks. I did my best to make in really emotional; emotions tend to be what I like writing most and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself, hehe (no? okay, jeeze people haha, just kidding XD) You're welcome, reviews mean the world to writers.  
**

**Tails1: Just looked up Balto on wiki. I LOVED THAT MOVIE! I haven't seen it in years. Time to look it up on Youtube! Thanks for reintroducing me to it! :D Aw, thank you. How do I do it? Uh, I just write in like every second of free time. Or I indulge myself in fandoms, but WHATEVER. Who needs a life when we have the internet? Just kiddin' XD I do hang out with friends, but we're together like 24/7 at school, so we're good at not chilling after school. :) Tell me what you think of Natalya in this chapter; I like her. And the romance will come, promise, it just won't be the main focus right now. Sequel anyone?  
**

**Bethmum1: Glad you loved this so much. Aww, thank you. :) Well, this wasn't much of a wait, only like 24 hours of one, but still, I hope you love this as much as the last one.**

**Snheeta: Man your review was long. You have no idea of how happy it made me! :D Thanks, that was the goal. I have a secret, can I tell you? Here it is: spider/man's worse fear is dancing horses! Oh snap! XD Yeah, that was the goal with the "goodbyes." Hopefully this'll be thrilling; I hate to disappoint. Oh yeah, my characters would be like: "YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, SISTER" various family members and friends etc. Three cheers to that, huzzay! Yeah Pierre? But don't hurt Fleur too too much, ok? She's such a good character. Oddly enough, I'm like always hyper, even though I don't have a lot of sugar. Makes sense? No? Good. That means its part of my life. XD Laughing's actually good for you. Let's try it. HAHAHA. yeah, you can walk away now. XD  
**

**Please review guys! 60 reviews on a thirteen (now 14) chapter story? I can barely believe it! :D Thanks a million times!**

* * *

Natalya E. Wolf didn't get scared. Fear simply wasn't a part of her. She wasn't scared by bullies who teased her about her name. She wasn't scared of making mistakes, because she simply didn't. She couldn't afford to; working for the government in one of the most dangerous and important departments was a place that didn't allow mistakes. You got one shot. If you messed up you were kicked to the curb. She prided herself on this. So far things had gone fairly smoothly...so far.

But heading to the Loonatics' HQ, with the smell of damp earth hanging heavily in the air and the sky still a little cloudy, she could admit to herself she was nervous. Just a little nervous, but not scared. After all, what would the Loonatics (and that little mouse girl; what was her name again?) and Tech, think of her.

She hadn't seen Tech in years, not since he was fourteen and he got a scholarship to a fancy school in the city part of Acmetropolis. Of course, she too had been living in the city, just on the other side of it, with her mother Angelina, her mother's best friend of the same name, and her own best friend (who, coincidentally turned out to be Holly's cousin, small world right?) Lacey Fox. Natalya was fifteen when she moved in with them, because when she was ten her parents had gotten divorced. Up until she was fifteen though, she hung out with Tech all the time, and she still thought of him as the younger brother who needed taking care of (unfortunately his mother was wavering in her duties).

So she lived with her dad for five years, until his new "delightful" girlfriend came along. Natalya was pretty sure they had gotten married. Although she hadn't really spoken to her father since that one night, almost seven years ago...

The gray wolf pushed the thoughts out of her mind. _Don't dwell on what you can't change, _she told herself firmly. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell of the Loonatics' headquarters.

Almost instantly the doors opened, and she stepped inside. The elevator took her up, and she closed her eyes. Heights made her anxious. She _was not _afraid of them, understand? The wolf anthro was grateful when the ride was over. The other set of doors that would allow her into the main room opened right away, and a scene of excited, yet tired anthros met her bright blue eyes.

**"Thank god you're here!" **Tech exclaimed. He stepped forward and hugged her. Feeling somewhat awkward, Natalya kept her arms at her side and Tech let go fairly quickly, only remembering now she wasn't one for a lot of physical contact.

**"Yeah," **her lips twitched upwards. **"I wish I could have come under different circumstances, but the government is very strict."**

**"I guess I should introduce you to everyone," **Tech said, stepping back. **"That's Ace, Lexi, Slam," **the two bunnies smiled in her direction while Slam waved slightly. **"That's Mary," **so _that _was her name; the wolf knew it was something with an 'M'. **"Duck-"**

Duck sauntered over and raised her eyebrows at her, with a smug look. Natalya's ears only reached a little higher then his head. **"Hello there," **he flirted. Natalya rolled her eyes at him and simply glared until he winced. **"Uh, goodbye...?" **He ran and hid behind Ace, who chuckled slightly.

**"And that's Rev." **The roadrunner zoomed up to her and shook her hand.

**"Hi-I'm-Rev!" **He said excitedly. _She's pretty, _he thought briefly. Of course, Holly, Mary and Lexi were pretty too, but this was...different. And the wolf was quite attractive. She was sort of short, and was only as tall as Duck, so all of them were taller then her. She had light gray fur, and white fur around her mouth, paws, and belly area, although the latter was hidden by a black trench coat pulled over a dark blue tank top. She wore snug dark blue pants that she could easily fight in; the part of the city she lived in originally wasn't exactly the safest, so her parents had her take self-defense classes. It was also a good skill when you worked on top secret stuff for the government. You never knew if you were a target to someone or not. She had bright blue eyes that were fairly cold.

Natalya felt flustered. _Must be because of his fast speech, _she assumed. She shook his hand back. **"Nice to meet you." **Quickly she let go. **"So any leads on where Holly is?"****  
**

**"No," **Ace replied shaking his head. **"Dey must be using a special cloaking device, 'cause even Rev's GPS can't find dem."**

**"Well, does her family know anything?"**

**"They were interviewed as soon as they popped up a few hours ago near a hospital. It seems he wiped their memories, so they have no idea of what happened. They're very distressed obviously, and our boss Zadavia has people already working on unlocking the memories, but so far no success," **Lexi explained.

**"What about finger prints? You said a key card was left by the villain."**

**"Nothing," **Tech said. **"No trace of anything except for some very small metal dots, but that's it."**

Natalya's brow furrowed. **"Well," **she said slowly. **"There is another prospect, although it's odds are highly unlikely; one in a million. Can I get to a computer?" **

**"This way 'cuz," **Tech said. The eight anthros walked towards the lab. The doors slid open, and they entered. Tech turned on the super computer and stepped back. Natalya started to type something in.

**"This may possibly be our villain," **she said. On the screen was a picture of a squat, middle aged bald man in a lab coat. There was a bio next to the picture that read:

_Dr. Stuart Arachnin b. 2733. A man fascinated by spiders and mechanical biology, he quickly rose through the ranks of the government. However, like two other fellows of his departments (Department of Biological Advances and Department of Mechanical Biology) Dr. Dare and Dr. Zane, he too fell from grace, and was the prime suspect of stealing the Power Drainer of the D.O.H.D.W. (Department of Highly Dangerous Weapons) for he vanished when the machine was stolen in 2771. However the remains of the smashed machine had been recovered, and the government has been working on recreating one for the past four years. Dr. Arachnin has been found, and the police department has given up search, assuming he has passed on._

**"Why would a geezer like him kidnap people?" **Duck asked. Natalya sighed.

**"This wasn't just any 'geezer'. I'm sure you know about Dr. Dare and Dr. Zane, correct?" **Of course the Loonatics did. Dr. Dare was the weirdo who was obsessed with complete control over rock and almost turned Acmetropolis into an underground city. And Dr. Zane was the "zany" guy who created the biopet FuzZ's that turned out to change into colourful, giant, mutant spider-like monsters when given chocolate. **"Well, a few days before the machine was stolen, I was there in his lab as an intern, which mainly consisted on cleaning sinks, so I saw him. He was working on making small mechanical spiders with video cameras and looked like he was going insane. His experiments started to get more dangerous, and eventually the government let him go. He wasn't stupid, and I bet you anything that he made a holographic blueprint in case something went wrong, and that he's been making it these past few years." **It seemed like only Ace and Tech had made somewhat of a connection.

**"So yer saying dat he might've taken tips from his ol' friends Dare and Zane and he also has some of dose crazy creations running around?" **Ace said.

Natalya nodded grimly. **"Afraid so. And if he gets that pure energy out of Holly, then it's going to be an especially bumpy ride."**

A little spider sitting on its "web" in the top corner of the room tilted his head. Arachnin laughed from his laboratory. It seemed only now they had figured out about his spider cameras.

**"Any idea where he would go?" **Lexi asked.

**"None," **Natalya said, feeling upset that she really had no clue. She _always _had an idea. Or at least that how she made it appear to her department rivals. **"Although maybe I could find his shadow."**

**"Shadow?" **Grunted Slam.

Natalya nodded. **"I have Umbrakinesis, the ability to control dark matter and other people's shadows, part of the reason why I got such a good job after the meteor." **

Many other people besides the Loonatics and the villains they battled had been gifted with powers, since Acmetropolis was a completely city planet, so many people lived within the range. So the people who had been gifted simply had four options: be a Loonatic, become a super villain (technically this was an option), continue on in their daily lives after learning to control their power, or work a special job for the government. Since the anthro had already wanted to work in the D.O.H.D.W. her powers were simply a bonus.

**"Give me a minute..." **Natalya closed her eyes. At first all the shadows of everyone and everything swarmed her mind. It was overwhelming, but she had gotten much better at using her power over the past three years. She simply used words to get rid of the other options. Men (all the object, animal and female shadows disappeared), bald (the men with hair did the same), hidden (all the people in their houses disappeared). Finally she said his name the right shadow came.

**"He's in an old building near the old abandoned library in the east side of town," **she said at last. She opened her eyes.

**"I know where that is!" **Tech said excitedly. It hadn't even been a day and they already knew where Holly was, thank god! It was near the library Holly had taken him.

Arachnin from his laboratory tusked. They had found his hideout sooner then expected. He glanced back at the unconscious fox on the floor of her cage. Extracting pure energy would take more time then he currently had.

He smiling twistedly, a mad glint coming into each of this eight eyes. **"Well, I should greet them with Ragno." **He pressed a big red button on the key pad.

He watched as the Loonatics headed to the main room, with Mary and Natalya following. Suddenly they all fell to the side; the glass windows broke, sending shards everywhere. The whole building shook. A giant, as thick as Slam and a thousand times bigger came into the main room. It punctured the floor, which broke away under the mere stress. The eight anthros crashed as all hell broke loose.

A giant mechanical spider was climbing their HQ, and all Holly could do was scream in agony as Arachnin turned the machine on. Every muscle was on fire. Her throat was closing and drying up. She couldn't breath or think. All she could do was scream in pain, tears streaming down her face, her eyes closed trying to make it all go away. All she could do was scream for her friends, as the HQ collapsed unto itself.

And once the process was done, she started up at her kidnapper with pure hatred in her eyes. She felt so weak, so drained. She couldn't stop crying though, and she hiccoughed herself until her throat was so dry and she didn't have a single tear, or any liquid left in her. She would have crawled to the water bowl, but she could barely sit up, let alone move further.

Using all the strength she could muster she looked back Arachnin's smiling, evil face, and to the screen that displayed the HQ...or where HQ used to stand. The whole thing had been reduced to a huge pile of rubble, seemingly trapping and suffocating the Loonatics, Mary and Natalya underneath, while the mechanical spider reigned triumphant on top and was terrorizing the city.

**"And now I have the pure energy," **Arachnin gloated. **"Nothing can stop me." **Holly's face changed from despair and sadness to her lips twitching upwards. Wondering why, Arachnin looked at the screen and gaped in horror.

It showed a woman's face. She was pale, with a pointed chin, long, flowing curly blonde hair and fury in her green eyes. Zadavia. **"You better start praying," **she said, disgust and complete hatred and anger dripping off every word. **"Because once I get my team out of there, you will wish you were never born."**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Originally, back on Freleng, Zadavia prided herself to being strictly professional. Her mother had passed away when she was young, so she spent the majority of her time under the care of the palace staff and with her brother. Usually the only time they saw their father was at dinner, and even then he was discussing work with one person or another, so from a young age, Zadavia knew of the responsibilities that would, one day, come upon her own shoulders. Maybe that's why she never once cared about getting away from the eye of adults with her brother and breaking rules. How much time would she have to do it once she was older?

And as she grew older, things...changed. It was probably her father's death that made the most impact. Sure, he and his children had never been close, but neither Zadavia nor Optimatus made any effort to connect with their father either, so Zadavia felt a little guilty. And also scared. Running a whole kingdom, a whole planet? She was just thankful she had her elder brother by her side.

How soon that would change, she didn't know. Her brother was always, let's just say, "eccentric" with ideas. The power that came corrupted him, and soon she spoke out against him. The council sided with her, and that was seemingly the end of all of it. Ruling Freleng, her bond with him, gone. At least Optimatus was too preoccupied at first with her to do any lasting damage to the planet before the council regained control. He had been exiled, and had blamed her for it, perhaps to some extent reasonably.

So he had sent the meteor only a few months after her departure, and changed Acmetropolis forever. It hadn't been all bad, and she was able to create the Loonatics. Freleng money, pure gold coins, were extremely valuable here, much more-so then on her native planet, so life would at least be easy living for the heroes. All though, at first, they were nothing like she was expecting. But exactly what she, the planet, and they themselves, needed.

The whole "strictly professional" idea had been thrown to the wind, as she learned more about them, through records of their previous life, and through their own word of mouth and they became...her friends.

After the battle of Blanc, the Loonatics had decided to remain on Acmetropolis for a couple more years and would gradually ease into the transition. It was a big job, protecting the whole universe. In turn, Zadavia had left Optimatus in charge of Freleng, trusting him (although she did have Tweetums check up on him every month).

And it was all of this that made her feel like her heart was being ripped out.

Because the Loonatics, and Tech's cousin, were going to be okay. They had to be okay. She knew it was always a dangerous thing to do, but for them to-

She shoved the thought out of her mind as she frantically searched the huge, metallic pile of metal. Anything, anywhere, a single trace of one of them was all she needed. Zadavia was so engrossed with her search, so it was so surprise when she heard a sharp crack behind her and she jumped. Spinning around, ready to blast whoever it was, her shoulders slumped in relief that it was only Duck. He had quacked out of the rubble.

**"Man, I thought we were done for-oof!" **Zadavia had tightly hugged him, which surprised him a little. Zadavia wasn't one to show a lot of affection, especially to him. **"...can't...breath..." **Zadavia let go and the mallard looked around. **"Hey," **he said slowly. **"Where are the others, are they not out yet?" **Zadavia shook her head, and his blue eyes widened. Despite how he acted most of the time, he really did care about his team.

They were about to resume the search, when someone was coughing and spluttering. A gray hand, not one covered with Loonatics' armor, broke through. Another hand followed. The anthro and alien rushed over and helped the person, Natalya, up. She had many bruises, since she didn't have the same protection the others had, but she was only fazed for a moment before she closed her eyes, planning on using her shadow powers to find the others, most importantly, Tech.

Coyote. Green and black. Tall. Magnetic powers. However, her power wasn't working. The sun couldn't reach any of the Loonatics, or Mary, so they had no shadow to find. Feeling a headache coming on she groaned, angry. She _always _had a plan, and she felt so helpless!

The three started moving the pieces of metal away. After twenty minutes, still nothing. Zadavia wished she had Lexi's hearing; at least she would know if the others were still alive. Trying to turn her thoughts away from the worse scenario, a distraction was easily found when she spotted a purple finger. Then a whole hand popped up. It started moving away the rubble with tremendous ease. Slam!

Soon the Tasmanian was back and shakily getting to his huge feet. Although, in his free hand, was Rev, unconscious. **"Head blow," **the devil explained. **"No blood, overall okay." **He laid Rev down on the ground carefully, a few feet away from the wreckage, before using his super strength to look for his friends. He hoped they would be okay. Only Ace, Lexi, Tech and Mary were still missing. It did nothing to reassure any of them.

The process certainly went a lot faster now with Slam helping. If anything though, it just made them feel more desperate. Another twenty minutes had gone by, and still not a trace of any of the others. At least Rev was starting to stir, and then his GPS would help them find those still trapped.

Knowing the roadrunner would surely want an update on what exactly was going on, Natalya knelt beside him when he woke up and explained the situation. His eyes widened.

**"Oh-no-Tech!" **

He immediately started using his GPS to track down his friends in the rubble. Natalya was glad; obviously the team was important to her cousin, but overall she really wanted to make sure he was okay, at least at first. Just because he could regenerate didn't mean she was okay with him getting hurt. She couldn't wait to punch Arachnin in the face, for the pain he'd put all of them through.

_Come on come on come on! _Rev thought, frustrated. Wait -there! Tech and Mary! **"Over-here!" **He zoomed over to where Slam had already been moving rock. With their combined efforts, soon they could see Mary (Slam lifted her up) and Tech. Mary, like Natalya, hadn't had the protection the armor gave the Loonatics, so many bruises covered her arms, and there was a bit of dried blood on her forehead because she had been cut there; at least it wasn't serious. Tech had already begun to regenerate, and he hadn't fared too badly. Both, at the moment, were unconscious, but Mary already seemed to be stirring.

**"W-what happened?" **she mumbled, reaching a hand up to touch her head. She winced. It hurt...a _lot_.

**"A giant spider made by Arachnin attacked HQ," **Zadavia said gently. **"I'm Zadavia, the Loonatics' boss, by the way."**

**"What about Holly?" **

**"Hopefully once we've found Ace and Lexi Natalya can use her shadow powers to track them down, and then we can arrest Arachnin and get rid of the spider." **Zadavia turned to Rev. **"Any sign of them yet?"**

**"Uhhhh-"** Rev said as the system calculated. **"-there!" **He pointed to where the glass, floating sphere had crashed. Shards were all over the place. His expression, somewhat relieved at having found his leader and second in command, disappeared. What if they had gotten stabbed? He watched as Slam lifted the remaining glass ball away, its light flickering dimly, as Duck 'quacks' in and brings to the two unconscious bunnies out.

The mallard winced once he saw how badly hurt they were. Parts of Ace's uniform -around the left shoulder, and right ear- had been completely ripped off, revealing wounds. He had many cuts along the rest of his uniform, although it seemed no other shards had penetrated the armor. Lexi seemed to have a broken foot, because it was bent the wrong way, and many small cuts that made their way through the armor. He hoped Tech would wake up soon.

It seemed like things may finally be going in the right direction, because the coyote was already sitting up. He shakily walked over, assessed the damage, and took a medical kit out of the stored area of his uniform. He tipped a glass of a liquid into Lexi's mouth, and said **"It'll heal the broken bone as quickly as possible." **Then he put gauze on the wounds Ace had gotten and bandaged them, before pressing a button on the arm of the bunny's uniform, which began to grow back over the ripped areas.

He moved then to heal Mary and Natalya. He cleaned the cut on Mary's head, which was all it really needed, and gave her some medicine to heal the bruises.

**"I don't need anything," **Natalya protested as he rummaged in his bag for more supplies. He chuckled slightly.

**"I'm the one with the doctor's degree, I think I know better."**

Natalya sighed. **"Fine." **She took the medicine grudgingly. She would rather just get on with the mission and rescue Holly and worry about her injuries later. She would never admit it, however, but she did feel better after the medicine. _Time to find Holly, _she thought. Luckily, her shadow powers worked this time.

**"They're heading towards the west side of town, towards the park," **she said.

**"Good, dat's not too far from here," **Ace said, slowly getting to his feet. The group started walking in the direction, the leader supporting his girlfriend by wrapping an arm around her shoulder to help her walk. **"Now, here's de plan..."**

* * *

I'm usually a very nice person. Before, there was no one I really hated, not really. Alyssa was just annoying. But I _hated _Arachnin. I silently thought I had every reason to, after all. He took my family and tortured them, he kidnapped me, and he almost killed my friends. I was ready to see him in jail. And I would've tried to fight him on my own, if he didn't have a pistol pointed to my head as we walked. I have to tell you, it really freaked me out.

**"They'll beat you," **I said confidently. We had watched Zadavia searching until Duck appeared (then Arachnin had punched the screen. Three words: , so I figured it was only a matter of time before the Loonatics came. Then Natalya could use her powers and find us. He hit me in the head. It hurt, but not too much.

**"Shut up," **he growled. There was a silence, and all I could hear was his creepy, scuttling spider legs as we entered the park. It was creepy, not gonna lie. There's no way I'll ever get over my spider phobia now.

We were in the center of the park, next to a fountain. It was simple, and the water trickled down pleasantly Completely wrong setting for this.

And suddenly, everything happened so fast. A shadow, seemingly alive, ripped the gun out of Arachnin's hands. A laser came from the bushes and hit him; he stumbled backwards. The Loonatics, Mary, and a gray wolf were coming out of the bushes.

Lexi and Mary cried in relief once they saw that, overall, I was okay. I was grateful for the same thing about them; thank God. I sank into Tech's arms as Lexi, Ace and the gray wolf tackled down Arachnin. Slam was ready to put the handcuffs on Arachnin when he spun around, wielding a gun. Not a pistol. With a gasp I realized it was the power drainer.

Oh no...

He pointed it towards Ace, laughing like a madman. **"Hello rabbit...time to take you down first..." **It was then I realized someone was missing. Where was-

A foot (attached to a person, obviously) came out of nowhere and smashed into his face. Inside I cheered. Thank you Zadavia! She took the power drainer out of his hands and handed it off to Slam. He laid it carefully on the ground before smashing it to pieces.

**"Let's get ya ta prison doc," **Ace said coldly. He put the handcuffs on them and made them really tight. I smiled. A good lifetime in prison would be enough revenge for one day.

Duck teleported to the prison with Arachnin. While he was gone, Tech looked at me.

**"This is Natalya, by the way," **he said. I smiled at her. She only nodded in my direction. I knew she didn't mean it to be impolite; she was just very serious. Once the mallard had come back, Ace turned to us. **"Now ta deal wit de spider."**

A giant, mechanical spider. Fun.

* * *

**Nicky-Rockit: ****I'm glad you love Holly so much. OTP? I'm honoured. :) Don't worry, I won't kill her...you know, probably. Not making any promises. I hope this was enough amazingness. :D**

**Tails1: AWW! Thanks, that's so nice. You're too kind my friend. Well, after this chapter (I can't promise how soon though) hopefully there'll be something between them. ;) I do think they'd get married, just not any time soon. After all, they've only been together about three weeks. I can't see them as the type to rush into anything too serious. Who knows? Maybe Lacey and him'll have a thing. :) Or maybe not, you can decide. I have a feeling Lacey would be more like: you're kidding right? XD Aw, thanks for the support. Means a lot.  
**

**Mitch 566: Especially since she's TICKED OFF! At least she'll get to beat Arachnin up a little. He should've taken some of his hench men with him. Luckily the Loonatics had the element of surprise. Thanks. The last chapter was AMAZING! As always, I might add. :) Thanks.  
**

**Bethmum1: Run for your life? Hell yeah. Technically they did. It should be a few more chapters til this mess is all sorted out though.  
**

**Snheeta: I love your long reviews. Yeah, he was pretty screwed, as you can see. No one messes with them without getting a good beating! (okay, it may have only been a kick to the face, but i'd say that's pretty good nevertheless.) Look up examples of seriousness in the dictionary and you'll see her! XD I have quite a lot in store for her (backstory and romance time!) and her wonderful character belongs to Tails1. Good for her eh? Nah, it's not annoying, don't worry. Yeah, luck isn't a lady for him. It's so much fun torturing OCs isn't it? :) Oh no, Arachnin better run. XD Best parody I've seen so far. XD I don't know how soon this was, but alright. :)  
**

**Thanks for all the support everyone! I can't believe how many reviews this story has, can you? :D You. Guys. Are. THE BEST! Please review.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey everybody. They'll be a further author's note down at the end, but I'm doing the review reply here. :)**

**Mitch 566:**** I'm sure everyone would like to beat him up. Aw, thank you. You have no idea what that means to me, because one of the main reasons I want to become an author is to inspire people to write and unite them. :)**

**Bethmum1:****I actually have a long weekend this week, and I promise I'll update Parenthood and Destiny's Path as a gift to you! :D I would update more, but sadly a little thing called life gets in the way. I'm glad you loved the chapter so much! :)**

**Tails1:**** Well, you never know who'll be the first to tie the knot! Definitely some NatalyaXRev in the sequel. :) Well, since wolves and dogs typically have multiple pups in a litter, maybe your two half wolf half dog OC's could be Balto's siblings? I'll try to review, I don't typically read Balto fanfiction, but I'll really try to read yours okay? :) Aw, thanks. **

**Snheeta: AWW! Thank you. I am a genius-  
Friend: what's on the test tomorrow?  
Me: we have test tomorrow?  
Typical me. XD ****Sweet moment intended; I'm glad you picked up on that. Yes, they did make up. Nice sarcastic voice. XD Luckily none of them were dead...yet...haha, i'm just messin' with ya? or am i? dundundun. I smiled when I wrote that, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Totally, nobody messes with her or her friends! Ooh, Arachnin'll be having nightmares for weeks! The horror! XD Aw, thank you. I hope you like the reunion! **

**For everyone who also reads Destiny's Path and Parenthood (thank you, BTW) both will be updated by Tuesday! Whoo-hoo! :D**

* * *

It had only taken Rev less then a minute to track down the spider, but it took us longer to get there. For one thing, Natalya, Mary and I all needed suits, since we were going to fight. Ace, initially, had said that Mary shouldn't fight, but she marched up to him, glared at him so furiously that he winced and said **"If you think I'm not kicking this thing's butt you're crazy, 'cause no one hurts Holly, man or machine, without me beating them up." **Ace looked at me, a little scared, and I nodded. Mary may be short, but she was a whole one hundred and twenty five pounds of pure fury when she got going. The old captain of the wrestling team (he cheated on me) in high school learned that.

So Mary was coming, and I was grateful. I wanted to know she was safe, that she wouldn't be taken like my family. I'm sure she wanted to come for the same thing. Right now, we were sitting in a spare Loonatics' ship we picked up from Zadavia's HQ.

**"So Natalya," **I said brightly, **"you work for the government right?"**

**"Yes," **she nodded curtly. **"I help design weapons in case of an extraterrestrial attack."**

**"That sounds very demanding," **Mary said. **"I guess you don't have a lot of time for boys then."**

Natalya's eyes widened. **"No, but that's fine. Besides, I'm still young, only twenty-four. Not to mention my department is going to give me a job on Blanc, and that's where the main corporation is, so I'll have more free time."**

**"That's good," **I said. Natalya nodded and smiled. She looked a lot prettier, and less serious, when she smiled. The ship landed smoothly, and I looked out the window. Ah crud. The giant mechanical spider was rampaging over everything. People were screaming and running everywhere. At least the spider was only really big. No, apparently not. It also had laser vision. Typical.

We all turned to Ace, since he _is _the leader after all. **"Okay, Tech, it's made of metal, ya'll try ta bring it down alright?" **Tech nodded. **"Rev an' Slam, you'll tie iron ropes 'round it, Tech has 'em. Rest of ya, do yer best ta get de legs. Once it can't move we can get rid of de laser vision, an' it'll be easy afta dat." **

We all left the machine together. I hoped we would all make it back in one piece.

(0)

I dodged the giant leg of the spider as it cracked the pavement. I ended up next to Mary, who was breathing heavily. **"I don't know how they do this every day," **she told me. She raised her arm to throw her boomerang -a metallic one that would unleash a big impact on the mechanical monster; Tech had made it- and it left a small dent in the creature's shell before flying back into her hand. We separated as another leg came down.

**"Yeah," **I panted, swinging my club into the monster's leg. It left a good sized dent. **"Me neither." **Another leg came down and we were forced to move. I found myself next to Natalya, who was trying to give Rev enough time to run between two legs with Slam to tie them together. Another leg and it was Ace and Lexi, combining their powers to send the spider stumbling backwards.

Leg. Duck shooting eggs. Leg, Mary again, throwing her boomerang. Leg, Tech, using his metal control powers to try to break the spider from the inside. Dodging leg and laser vision. I ran up to a leg to hit it with my club, while the spider shuddered forwards, out of balance because Rev and Slam had succeeded in tying two of its legs together. It toppled over towards me, and I froze out of fear, rooted to the spot as it came down.

I was pushed violently to the side, sprawled on the pavement next to whoever had saved me. I looked up to see Natalya. **"Thanks," **I said quietly. She was already on her feet and she grimaced.

**"You're welcome," **she whispered. She offered me a hand and helped me up. We watched as the others continued to beat it up, while Tech was disabling the spider's laser vision.

I took a deep breath as relief crashed over me. I was safe. My family was. My friends were. Arachnin was in jail. The spider was disabled. Everything was okay.

Or so we thought.

See, it turned out that the spider had crashed into a prison. Since the wormholes that had gotten into the last top-security prison had busted out four of the most dangerous criminals, each had been moved to their own personal one. The one the spider crashed into? WeatherVane's.

Currently, the super freak was forming storm clouds and rain and lightning and all that jazz. Yippee. Rain was pouring down, plastering my hair to my face as I squinted up at her. The Loonatics had wasted no time in springing into action. Tech was wielding his hydro-power ray two thousand, turning rain into energy balls and shooting them at her.

She skillfully dodged them. He was the only one available to fight her, since the rest of us (I had joined Natalya in her fight) were "entertaining" her cloud creatures. My club didn't do much to the cloud creature, but at least I distracted it.

**"Give up dog-breath, you can't beat me!" **WeatherVane sneered and cackled.

**"I'm not a dog, I'm a coyote!" **Tech said angrily. He managed to hit WeatherVane with an energy square in the chest; she stumbled and looked less happy.

**"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson!" **Out of the corner of my eye I saw lightning arch between her finger tips. **"How about I use your little girlfriend to use it?" **

**"What?" **I said, and turned around. I screamed as lightning hit me. It raced through my veins, and I felt like I was being burned alive. Someone was calling my name. The voices were getting fainter. All I could see was black -I hit the pavement hard, fighting to hold on. Darkness finally engulfed me.

(0)

I was lying on something soft, something warm. Everything hurt. I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes.

**"How is she Tech?" **I heard Ace ask.

**"I - I don't know," **Tech admitted. He sounded so hopeless. His voice quavered. I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up, I glimpsed the dark room I was in briefly. It was nighttime. Someone was beside me, holding my hand. The hand was familiar; it was Tech.

**"Please be okay, please be okay..." **he whispered to himself. He rubbed a thumb over my hand. I tried to move my hand to show him I would be okay. My fingers felt so heavy, but they twitched. I could picture a smile tugging at his lips. He got up and kissed me on the forehead. **"You were always strong," **he told me, although I don't think he knew for sure if I was listening or not. **"I always loved that about you." **I felt my lips twitch upwards ever so slightly.

I know he always loved my smile too.

(0)

I started coughing violently. I heard the others rush over. Someone took off my breathing mask. I gulped down air. Every muscle hurt, but especially the centre of my back.

**"Holly, are you okay?" **Tech asked. I looked at the others, blinking while my eyes adjusted to the bright lights. All of them had bags under their eyes.

**"Yeah," **I said. My voice was hoarse from not using it for a while. Lexi, somehow knew this, so she handed me a glass of water. I finished it in one gulp. **"How long was I out?"**

**"Three days," **Mary answered. I could see she was doing her best not to cry. **"I'll go tell your family you're awake." **She left the room.

**"W-what happened exactly?" **Everything was a big, confusing blur.

**"WeatherVane hit you with lightning," **Tech said. There was an edge to his voice when he said the villain's name. **"Rev rushed you to the hospital while the rest of us defeated WeatherVane."**

**"You're being too modest Tech," **Lexi said, relief evident in her tone. She was glad, like everyone else, that I was overall okay. **"He pretty much took her down single-handedly." **Tech's cheeks turned crimson. **"Remind me to never make you mad." **I smiled a little at her joke. Mary came back into the room.

**"Your family'll come in later," **she told me. I took a deep breath. Thank God they were okay.

**"Three days, I guess that means the contest is over, isn't it?" **I asked. Tech nodded grimly. **"Crud. I never did that homework." **Suddenly we were all laughing, because it was all over I guess, and we didn't stop for a long time.

(0)

**"I'll fill out the required paperwork later!" **I heard my mom roar outside the door. **"But I'm not filling any da-" **my father coughed loudly, **"until I see my daughter! OUT OF MY WAY!" **I smiled slightly. Nobody wonders who I got my temper from. The doors leading into my room burst open and my family ran towards me. They all looked disheveled, with bags under their eyes, and tear-stains still visible on their cheeks, except for my dad who just had a solemn expression.

Mom hugged me so tightly I had to remind her that I needed to breath. She let go, simply looking at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. And to a mother, I guess a child is just that. Then my sisters, Heather and Hilary, hugged me too. Their eye-shadow was smeared from crying and they didn't even care about how messy their hair was. I smiled.

**"You guys should really take your appearance more seriously," **I joked. They both rolled their eyes at me, but they were smiling. Slowly, things would return to normal. Well, as normal as they ever could be.

Then dad ruffled my hair, kissed my forehead and hugged me, although a lot less tightly then the others. **"I'm so glad you're okay," **he whispered to me. I nodded against his chest, feeling safe and secure. Home isn't a place, it's a feeling, and it's wherever my family is - but now where the Loonatics are too.

**"Uh mom," **I said. **"I think someone wants you to fill out the paperwork." **A nurse with a clipboard was impatiently tapping a pen against it. Mom grinned sheepishly.

**"Uh, right."**

(0)

It took a couple of days for me to move out of HQ. One, for the fact of how much stuff I had brought, two for sheer procrastination, and three because it was a Friday, and I had all weekend to do the homework.

The Loonatics and I (along with Natalya and Mary) said brief goodbyes, since until I was done school we had agreed to hang out every weekend. After a few weeks, Mary's fiance Darren would be coming back from England and they would plan their wedding (I was the Maid of Honour). It turned out that Natalya's job on Blanc would be considered too distant from the government department, and since she had powers, she would stay at the Loonatics' HQ, since it was in the middle of the city and she could lend a helping hand from time to time.

_Stupid procrastination, _I thought angrily, sitting down at my desk and staring at the homework in front of me in my bedroom. It was Sunday and eight o'clock at night and it was due tomorrow. I never learn do I?

Then I burst out laughing. It was so similar to so many nights before I met the Loonatics, and it was such a comfort to know that normality (even boring normality) existed. My family was amazed, because when my mom checked on me, I didn't say a single complaint about doing homework.

Once I was done, I wanted to collapse in my bed. I still had a bit of unpacking to do though. I looked at the big, black duffle bag on the floor. There was still a few tops in it, and if I didn't get it done tonight, it wouldn't happen for like a month. I sighed and picked up two tops (a green sweater and a blue t-shirt) and put them in my dresser. I turned back to the bag when I noticed something. There was something glittery in it. I picked it up.

It was a silver necklace with a medium-sized silver heart. A note had fallen when I picked it up, and it said in neat cursive _From Tech. _I went to see if the heart opened up; it did. Inside was a small, crumpled up piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Holly,_

_You're **my **one in a million._

_Love,  
Tech_

I smiled to myself as I put the necklace on (I failed the first time; don't judge me, the chain was hard to snap!). I stared up at the ceiling. Maybe's there fate, or destiny, or God or whatever, but there are some chances you just have to take. Life is all about risk isn't it? Because some chances only come once in a life-time...

...and are one in a million's.

**"Phfffffffffzzz."**

Really, I just had to fart and totally ruin the moment?

Typical.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! Okay, so this is the end of One In A Million. :''( But there's going to be a sequel, I promise! It'll be called "Against The Odds" and it'll pretty much pick up right where this left off. Hopefully it'll be up soon. I hope you loved this chapter; please review, I will see you soon my dear readers! :D**


End file.
